Mortal Kombat 2
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Sequel to MK1 fic, Liu Kang returns home to his Shaolin Temples to find them in ruins. He and his fellow Earthrealm warriors head to Outworld to compete in a new tournament. This is NOT Shaolin Monks. FINISHED
1. Return

Mortal Kombat 2

_500 years ago, the sorcerer Shang Tsung was banished to the realm of Earth. With the aid of Goro, he was to unbalance the furies and doom the planet to a chaotic existence. By seizing control of the Shaolin Tournament he tried to tip the scales of order towards chaos. _

_Goro was defeated by the Shaolin Monk, Liu Kang, ending a 9-victory streak. Enraged, Shang Tsung sent his army to exterminate Earth's warriors. _

_Only 7 warriors survived the battles, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kano were to hold off an enraged Goro, while Raiden, Scorpion and Sub-Zero were to hold Shang Tsung's army and Shang Tsung's scheme would come to a violent end at the hands of Liu Kang…_

_Shang Tsung retreated back into Outworld leaving the island to explode. Liu Kang escaped, while Scorpion killed Sub-Zero and turned to ash. Goro, Sonya Blade and Kano fell to their apparent deaths when the island collapsed and Johnny Cage was rescued by Raiden._

Blackness. It seemed to swim. When suddenly, he saw a light and it was then that realized that the blackness he was seeing was actually his own sunglasses. Johnny Cage awoke. He was floating the sea on a wooden sail barge. But he did see his rescuer, the Thunder God Raiden. Perhaps he drowned? But Johnny doubted that. Johnny Cage was regularly a movie star, who had made many successful films throughout his career. But now he had a new idea for a film. One based on the adventure he had just had.

The light he had seen was coming from a boat, it even had the American flag draped on the side, but the thought of comfort quickly turned to horror when he saw that the men and women aboard were quickly pointing guns down at him. Their leader walked to the front. He was an African American, he was tall and had incredible strength, and was said to be the strongest man on earth. His name was Major Jackson Briggs. Known as "Jax" to his friends. He pointed down at the movie star and yelled. "Freeze!"

Inside the boat on the lowers levels, Johnny sat on a chair with his hands cuffed in front of him while Jax sat on the other side, interrogating him thoroughly.

"All right Cage, what happened on that island again?" Jax asked.

"I've told you 5 times already." Johnny replied annoyed. "We…"

"Come on Jax, I don't think it's going to change any time soon." Jax's partner Beran said. "I mean we've picked up pieces of wood and stone from that island. They look pretty ancient."

"I still don't buy it Beran!" Jax shouted. "Sonya's team sent out that distress signal and it was centered right where we picked up Mr. Hollywood! And I don't think Sonya would ever fight side by side with Kano!"

"She didn't have a choice!" Johnny pleaded.

With a sigh, Jax stood up from his chair and walked over to Johnny. "All right Cage! We're gonna let you go! But when I get some solid evidence, I'll come after you myself!"

"I look forward to it Jax!" Johnny replied, sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind taking these things off. I've got a movie to make!"

O-O-O

In the realm of Outworld, the Emperor Shao Kahn ruled over it with an iron fist, turning into a realm filled with death and arcane. Once all he could see was under his control, Shao Kahn turned his attention to other realms, his most recent target: Earth, but the sorcerer Shang Tsung has failed to accomplish this goal. He now faces execution.

"You weak, pathetic fool!" Shao Kahn yelled as he brought his fist down upon the pleading Tsung's face. "How could you lose? Everything was set into place!" This time he took his leg and brought it down upon Tsung's chest, still injured from Liu Kang's Flying Kick.

"Master, please! That Shaolin Monk was stronger than we thought he was." Tsung pleaded. "Give me another chance!"

"Why should I?" Kahn yelled as he brought his fist down upon the pleading Tsung's face again, in the background, his servants and shadow priests watched, some watching with sheer delight, some with utter fear. There was Baraka, the leader of Tarkatans, a fierce warrior with a thin white shirt and three female assassins who were dressed quite similarly. First there was Jade, she was dark-skinned and was dressed in green with a green mask over her face, then Mileena similarly dressed, but in pink instead of green, chuckled and watched as Shao Kahn mercilessly brought fists of fury down upon Shang Tsung.

She turned to her twin sister, Kitana. Kitana was dressed similarly like Mileena and Jade except with blue. Underneath that blue mask concealed a beautiful woman while on the other hand, behind Mileena's pink mask featured horrid teeth like that of the Tarkata. "You should be watching this, sister." Mileena said.

Kitana continued to look away and shook her head. Both Kitana and Mileena were the daughters of Shao Kahn. Both were trained to be ruthless assassins, but yet much to Mileena's annoyance and frustration, Kitana seemed to get more repetition and favoritism from their father.

Now Shao Kahn relented his attack on Shang Tsung for a moment as the kneeled sorcerer continued to plead for his life, as he saw the King of the Shokans, Gorbak enter the room. He was the father of Goro, who was presumed dead after the island fell into the sea.

"Great Shao Kahn! I demand Shang Tsung's execution! Through his careless endeavors we have lost the greatest of our warriors, my son Goro! The humans of Earth realm were thought to be weak and unfocused. This was all based on the words of Shang Tsung himself. Yet he was defeated by a shaolin monk? The Shaolin study peace and passive ways. Liu Kang should never have defeated Shang Tsung and we should never have sent a sorcerer to do the work of a warrior! As Gorbak, king of Kuatan, I ask that Shang Tsung return with me to my great Kingdom and be executed before my people! Only this will atone for the death of Goro!" Gorbak shouted.

"I understand your concerns, Gorbak. However, we must now look past the death of our great champion. We have occupied this realm for ages. My strength grows, yet this realm has ceased to grow with it. I need room for my powers to expand. I cannot set foot on Earth's soil until its furies are unbalanced. Shang Tsung has failed to accomplish that. However, I will give him one last chance to explain why I shouldn't strike him down."

Still kneeling on the floor, Tsung spoke. "Master! We can initiate a challenge! Any realm can initiate a challenge to another as long as a portal exists to give it. If my powers were to be renewed, I could easily open the portal and send a small army through and perhaps even exact revenge on those responsible for Goro's death!"

Kahn looked quite pleased at Tsung's idea, but he turned to one of his Shadow Priests and asked. "Tell me. What lies in my future if I allow Shang Tsung to execute this plan?"

"The demon sorcerer's plan is a twist in the rules of tournament battle. The breach through the dimensional gate is a method of exercising the rights of challenge—though it goes against the wishes of the Elder Gods. This makes it difficult to see a clear outcome. If we win this new tournament, your life will be eternal, your power unmatched. You will become a God. If you lose—you will suffer eternal damnation." The Shadow Priest in a voice that would've chilled any Earthrealm traveler.

With a sigh, Gorbak spoke before Kahn could reply. "If Shang Tsung must live, then so be it! But I insist, if you are to bring Earthrealm's warriors to Outworld, then we must send a representative from Kuatan to avenge Goro's death! I offer Kintaro!"

With these words, a massive Shokan stepped forth from the shadows, he wore a mask would would've made any Earthrealm resident think he was a wrestler, he looked similary to Goro, except he had tiger stripes on his back. He bowed before Shao Kahn and spoke.

"Great Shao Kahn, I stand at your command."

"Your presence is welcomed, Kintaro. Shang Tsung, with this turn of events, I will grant your request for youth." Raising his hand up, energy surrounded Shang Tsung. He felt pain as he had never before. His flesh, his soul torn from existence, but he will be reconstructed and when it is done. Shang Tsung stands, his youth restored and more powerful than before.

"I thank you my master." Tsung said, bowing gracefully, his voice now sounded a bit younger. "I want Baraka to lead an army of Tarkatans into Earthrealm and attack the Shaolin Temples, in doing this, we can provoke Liu Kang into coming to Outworld, here we will eliminate him."

"Very well." Kahn said, nodding. "Baraka! Go to Earth and eliminate the Shaolin Monks. Gather your soliders."

"Very well, Great Shao Kahn. I will do as you ask." With a slight bow, Baraka departed from the room.

"Before I open the portal, I wish to speak you in private Master." Tsung said.

"Very well." Kahn replied, he motioned to his three female assassins. "Leave us."

With a slight nod, Mileena and Jade departed, Kitana remained behind, until Jade motioned for her to follow. Deep in thought Kitana left with her sister and Jade. Gorbak and Kintaro departed as well, leaving Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung standing alone.

"Despite the Shadow Priests warning, I have come up with a back-up plan should this one fail."

"Go on." Kahn said, curiously.

"If you recall, my master. That deal that we made with the ruler of the Netherrealm Shinnok and the sorcerer Quan Chi a few hundred years ago? I upheld my end of the deal, I think it is time that Quan Chi upheld his."

Kahn smiled. "Yes, you are quite right. Open a portal to the Netherrealm, I must inform Shinnok that I desire to speak with Quan Chi. After that, go and open the portal to Earthrealm."

"Yes, my master." With a bow, Tsung turned around and mustering an incantation, opened a portal. With another bow, he stepped out while Kahn stepped up to the portal.

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"Shinnok. I don't suppose you don't recall that deal we made a few hundred or so years ago?" Kahn asked.

"Yes, I know. Sindel's spirit still resides here, ever since her suicide 10,000 years ago." Shinnok said.

"Yes, the fool thought she could defy me. Tell Quan Chi to come to Outworld soon. I wish to speak with him myself."

"Very well." And with that Shinnok closed the portal and turned to sorcerer Quan Chi, he was a free-roaming sorcerer, his skin was chalk white. "Shao Kahn wishes to speak with you."

"I see." Quan Chi replied.

"Do not worry about it now, first the specter we sent did his job well." Shinnok said, holding a small soul in his hands. The soul was screaming in torture and pain.

"Yes, Scorpion did his job well. However, if he knew the truth, it would be prove to be disastrous."

"I wouldn't worry. Scorpion is a fool. He has no idea why we sent him. All he cared about was his revenge, but regardless." Shinnok said, holding the soul up for Quan Chi to see. "This fool Sub-Zero thought he could get away with defying us."

"Yes, had it not been for me, we would've lost the amulet for sure." Quan Chi replied. "I don't suppose we could make him like Scorpion, who unfortunately had to retain free will if he was carry out the mission we planned for him."

"Yes, he was a pawn for us, and the best thing is, he doesn't even know it. Now what should we do to this fool?" Shinnok asked.

"I believe Scorpion left us more than enough to work with." Quan Chi said pointing to the levitating body in the center, it was Sub-Zero's charred black body.

O-O-O

At the Lin Kuei Headquarters, word has reached that one of its greatest assassins Sub-Zero has been killed, but by whom they do not know, but rather than mourn his loss, they pass on the name to a new assassin, Sub-Zero's younger brother.

"With your brother's death, you now inherit his name. You have been a loyal assassin for us, just like your brother. Do you pledge to honor the Lin Kuei?"

"I will."

O-O-O

The corpse screamed as the soul was placed into its body, vast energy emitted as Shinnok and Quan Chi performed their spells. This man, once a human assassin was becoming something much worse.

"You told us you didn't want to be our servant? Well, you are no longer an Lin Kuei Warrior, you now serve us, as part of our Brotherhood of Shadow. Isn't it ironic? You are becoming the very thing you didn't want to be." Quan Chi said, sinisterly.

The corpse screamed with a force that seemed to shake the pit of the Netherrealm.

O-O-O

The young man finished putting on his new blue uniform, placing the mask over his face.

"You are now known as Sub-Zero and your first task to complete the assignment your brother failed… assassinate Shang Tsung!"

"I will." The new Sub-Zero bowed.

O-O-O

The corpse rose from the ground, life breathed into anew. The once, proud Lin Kuei assassin known as Sub-Zero was no more, consumed by an evil wraith. Similar to his old look, he was clad in a ninja uniform, now black reflecting the evil inside him.

"You are no longer Sub-Zero… you are now our servant. You are a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Henceforth, you shall be known as… Noob Saibot." Shinnok spoke.

The wraith's eyes opened, which revealed glowing, blue eyes. "Yes, my master."

"You first mission will be in the realm of Outworld. Spy on the Emperor, his recent contact has aroused my suspicion. Do you accept?"

Noob Saibot bowed. "Yes, my lord. As you wish."

Quan Chi placed his hands in front of him and opened a portal, Noob Saibot quickly leapt through without a word. After the wraith departed, Quan Chi turned to Shinnok, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"While we turning into our slave, I scanned his memories and I found something most disturbing."

"Yes?"

"It turns out he has a brother and he shared the information of your amulet with him. He may know vital secrets to the amulet's power."

"What? If what you say is true then he may pose a threat to our eventual invasion of Earthrealm."

"Do not worry, I know the perfect one to take care of him." Quan Chi said, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ah, you mean Scorpion. Yes, but he was the one who killed Sub-Zero. How will you explain his return?"

"Ah, yes that would be a problem, but upon further scanning I discovered that Sub-Zero's brother will inherit the name of Sub-Zero. Scorpion will never know the difference."

O-O-O

China, the Shaolin Temples, they have remained hidden for years, word has reached them that Liu Kang has emerged victorious in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. As the monks cheer upon learning of Liu Kang's victory. None is more surprised or pleased than his best friend, Kung Lao. Kung Lao is a descendant of the warrior who had been the last Champion before Goro, though like his ancestor in many ways, Kung Lao does not wish to be the Champion.

In the grounds of the Order of Light temples. A portal opens and out come a legion of mutants, their mission is to kill all of the peace-loving Order of Light monks. Led by Baraka, their nature is cruel and undefined.

They come through the gates, and the Shaolin are unprepared for the attack. Without warning they attack… the Shaolin are caught off guard. Hundreds pour through and many Shaolin are instantly killed. Kung Lao however manages to avoid his attackers. Running through the nearby entrance to the inside area of the temples, he sees his Shaolin brothers attempting to fight back. The Shaolin are peaceful people and will not commit murder, but the Tarkata are different, they immediately go for the kill.

"_What kind of monsters are these?" _He thought, suddenly he came to a realization. Master Wu could be in danger. Avoiding the carnage around him, Kung headed into the temples. Making his way down the pathway, until he arrived at Master Wu's chambers. As he sprung open the doors. Upon entering, he witnessed Master Wu being brutally murdered, the murder removed the sword from his chest as Master Wu's body dropped to the floor.

"Murderer!" Kung shouted angrily as he took his fighting stance. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The Tarkata walked towards the monk, two blades emitting from both of his arms. "My name is Baraka, we are here because Liu Kang has won the tournament. This cannot be allowed."

"But he won on fair grounds!" Kung responded.

"It makes no difference. My master will have this realm!" With that Baraka leapt into the air and came at Kung, who vanished suddenly. Confused, Baraka looked around, Kung reappeared behind him as Baraka turned, Kung punched him in the chest and then kicked him across the face.

Baraka recovered and out of his blades come two shards aiming for the Shaolin Monk, Kung dodged the attack, but was met by a strong kick to the face, knocking him to the ground. Kung quickly recovered and with the razor sharp hat he was wearing, he removed it and threw it with a boomerang, Baraka jumped to the side, barely avoiding the hat, it returned to Kung, who placed it back upon his head.

With both blades out, Baraka lunged at Kung, who ducked under the attack. But the Tarkata leapt back and kicked Kung in the back, knocking him on the chest, but Kung was quick to get to his feet, and for a moment the two blocked and parried each other's attacks.

As the battle waged on, several Tarkata gathered outside, loading rocks onto trebuchets. Setting them on fire with torches, the rocks were sent to the Shaolin Temple. In Master Wu's chamber, the rocks burst through causing Kung and Baraka to both jump back, taking a break in their duel. Kung came at Baraka again, determined to end the battle. Baraka blocked the knee and tried to counter with his fist, but Kung caught the attack. And as more rocks hit the Order of Light Temple, Kung was able to kick Baraka back with a kick to the chin.

By now the Shaolin Temples were slowly burning to the ground. The flames gathered around Master Wu's room. Noticing the destruction. Baraka gave one last word to the warrior, before running out the door. "We shall meet again human."

Rather than follow Baraka, Kung Lao had to escape the Temple before it collapsed. Noticing an open window, he wasted no time in jumping through it, while his beloved Shaolin Temples burned around him…

O-O-O

At the Special Forces base, Jax tries desperately to locate his missing partner Sonya Blade, who has been missing ever since Shang Tsung's tournament. It appears to be in vain, but suddenly hope ignites when a transmission is received…

"Stacey!" Jax called. "Try and clear up that signal."

"Sir! I can't pinpoint its source!" she cried out.

The picture became clear and on the screen was a beautiful young blonde woman. Who Jax immediately recognized as Sonya Blade.

"Lt. Blade to Major Briggs!" she cried, desperately. "We're trapped in a realm called Outworld. It's a long story… You gotta find Johnny Cage or a guy named Liu Kang. They'll explain everything. They're friends of mine…"

"Give me that!" a man rudely interrupted, Jax immediately recognized him as the criminal known as Kano. "Hey, Jacko! We're working together on this one! Just got one thing to say. Bring guns! Lots of gun…" Then the transmission cut off.

"Try to get it back!" Jax yelled.

"I can't sir!" Stacey replied.

With a deep sigh, Jax turned to Beran. "Well, it looks like Cage was telling the truth… Get a copter ready."

O-O-O

Inside Shao Kahn's palace, a green ninja pleads before Shao Kahn who is sitting on his throne room chair with his two daughters by his side.

"Please masssster, forgive me for failing to guard Sssssshang Tsssssung in the tournament. Please." He pleaded, his name was Reptile. Serving as the bodyguard of Shang Tsung in the tournament, Reptile pleads for forgiveness.

"That is enough Reptile." Kahn commanded. "I do not blame you for the unfortunate outcome in the tournament. Continue to serve me and you shall receive your reward."

"Yesss, yess my master, I would be most grateful." Reptile hissed and with that, he departed. An army of Masked Guard entered the room, bowing slightly, Kahn gave them permission to speak.

"Master. We have captured two warriors in the Living Forest. We believe they are Earthrealm."

"Really?" Kahn said, curiously. "Bring them in." With a nod, the Masked Guard brought in the prisoners: one a man, one a woman. Both of their arms were bound in chains behind them. Kano and Sonya Blade.

"Ah, a fine catch." Kahn complimented. He turned to his two daughters. "Kitana, Mileena, escort them to the dungeons." With a slight bow, the two women did as they were told, Kitana escorting Sonya, Mileena escorting Kano. "I will want to question them later."

Kitana pushed Sonya gently, who replied with a defiant scowl, but Kitana whispered into Sonya's ear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Sonya reacted with a confused look.

In the dungeons below Kahn's palace, inside two cells were pedestals. The prisoners were released from their shackles. Mileena chained Kano to the pedestal, while Kitana did the same to Sonya. Mileena closed the cell door and locked it. She turned to Kitana, who feigned that she was still chaining Sonya.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I'll be along in a minute." Kitana replied. With a shrug, Mileena departed the dungeon.

"All right what's going…mmpphh!" Sonya shouted as Kitana clapped her hand over her mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want the other prisoner to hear. Listen to me, I'm not really one of them… at least not anymore… I've heard that you are Sonya Blade, you fought in the tournament didn't you? Nod if the answer is yes." Sonya did so, but Kitana's hand remained over her mouth. "All right have you heard of Liu Kang…?" Sonya nodded again and this time Kitana lowered her hand from her mouth.

"Yeah… I know he won the tournament…" Sonya responded.

"Yes, but I've heard you were an ally of his during the tournament. Along with some mov-something guy."

Sonya looked at her with disbelief. "Why should I trust you? As far as I know you could just be a backstabbing bitch who's just going to…"

"Don't raise your voice again or else I'm going to have to gag you." Kitana warned.

With a sigh, Sonya relented. "All right listen, you're going to have stay here for a while, but I'll keep you informed." Kitana whispered, as she closed the cell door and locked it. As she looked past Kano's cell, he gave her a whistle; Kitana gave a small growl under her mask, but decided to ignore it.

After Kitana left, Sonya sat on her pedestal though she was still chained. "So baby. What was that all about?" Kano asked.

"You know it's bad enough that I'm tied up, held hostage and trapped in a dungeon, but you being the only one I can talk to is where I draw the line." Sonya responded.

As Kitana walked through the Outworld hallways, she came across Jade. Jade had been her best friend all her life. Both Kitana and Jade along with Mileena were Shao Kahn's top assassins. "What's wrong Kitana?" Jade asked, concerned. Although a mask concealed her face, Jade could tell that her friend was troubled.

"Nothing Jade, nothing. What is that they said about this Liu Kang?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know, ever since you've heard about him, you've been kind of obsessed with him." Jade asked, a bit suspicious.

"No…no!" Kitana urged. "He was the one who robbed my father of his dream of conquering Earthrealm, I want to make him pay for that."

"Uh-huh." Jade said. "Well anyway, I hear that they've captured two Earthrealm warriors."

"Yes." Kitana confirmed. "Mileena and I just locked them in the dungeons."

"I see." Jade replied. "Well, will you be entering this new tournament?"

"Most likely. What about you?"

"No, I've been ordered to stay in the shadows."

"Oh, well I guess he has his reasons."

"I suppose." Jade replied. "Well, Kitana, I'll see you around." Jade said and with a wave, she headed down the other end of the hallway…

O-O-O

Meanwhile that warrior, Liu Kang had finally returned to the Shaolin Temples. He had entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament to bring the tournament back to Shaolin Control. But the price he paid for his victory was high, he would not age, he would always remain the same while his friends around him would naturally age. Despite this knowledge, he defeated both Goro and Shang Tsung and returns to his beloved Order of Light Temples. Only to find, death and destruction. Liu Kang valiantly searches for survivors, but all he finds are the remains of his Shaolin Brothers.

He bowed his head; he realized that he was indirectly responsible for this crime. He had never known just what a curse being the Mortal Kombat Champion could bring. Now he knows….

"I promise you…. For what these monsters did to you…. I will make them pay!" Liu shouted into the air.

"It sounds more like a threat of revenge than a promise." Came a voice from behind. Liu turned his head to see Kung Lao standing behind him.

"What the…? Kung Lao?" Liu exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes… you left the White Lotus Society to compete in Shang Tsung's tournament and now you return to this."

"And what of your decision? You joined the White Lotus Society when the Shaolin needed you the most. I had to return…"

"I know. You wanted to avenge your brother was that it?"

"No, it had nothing to do with that." Liu responded. "My victory…"

"Cost you the thing that you treasured most." Kung replied.

"A price I was going to have to pay regardless Kung."

"Yes, now that you are the Grand Champion, you must wait 50 years until the next tournament until you can age naturally again. A curse I did not want. Regardless of my great ancestor's legacy."

"Yes, you were the one that the Order of Light originally wanted to compete in the tournament if I am not mistaken." Liu replied.

But before Liu or Kung could say another word, a bolt of lighting hit the ground in front of them, Liu immediately recognized the God of Thunder Raiden, his mentor and friend from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. It was Raiden's guidance and wisdom; which allowed Liu Kang to win the tournament.

"Raiden!"

"Raiden?" Kung replied, puzzled. "_This _is Raiden?"

"Yes, it is good to see you again Liu Kang."

"Raiden, what happened to the others?" Liu asked, worriedly.

"I could only find Johnny Cage, but do not worry for Sonya Blade did not die. I have learned that she is being held hostage along with Kano in the realm of Outworld from the Elder Gods themselves."

"She is?" Liu breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, do you know who attacked these temples?"

"Yes, it was the Tarkatan, under orders from Shang Tsung himself."

"What? But I defeated Shang Tsung, how could he attack Earth if I won the tournament?" Liu responded, puzzled.

"The Elder Gods were tricked, the Emperor restored Shang Tsung's youth which allowed him to enter the portal to Earth. He has used this to issue a challenge, to provoke you into coming to Outworld to participate in a new tournament. You must go to Outworld, Liu Kang and defend your title of Mortal Kombat Champion."

"I understand, Raiden." Liu said, nodding. Kung stepped forward.

"If the Outworld mutants are attacking Earth again, I cannot stand by and watch. I will assist Liu Kang in this new tournament. I will fight by his side." Kung said.

"Very well." Raiden said. "I will inform Johnny Cage of this new development, when he arrives a portal will to the Outworld will open." And with another flash of lightning, Raiden once again vanished, leaving Liu and Kung alone in the midst of their once beloved temples.

O-O-O

Hollywood, Johnny Cage has returned to the sets. He has talked to his producers about doing a new movie entitled "Mortal Kombat" basing it off the previous adventure he just had.

"All right! We're going to do the big final fight scene now!" the director, Ed Boon ordered through a microphone. "Actors take your places."

"Come on Johnny, I wrote the final scene exactly write, just try to get it right." The screenplay writer, John Tobias told the actor, who prepped himself for the scene.

Meanwhile outside the set, Jax had arrived and was talking to the secretary at the front desk. "Look I need to talk to Johnny Cage, it's urgent!"

With a slight nod, the secretary picked up her phone….

Nearly 5 minutes had passed until the movie star finally came out, when he saw Jax, a look of shock and a little bit of fear came over him "Am I under arrest?" he asked.

"No, believe it or not, I actually found out that you were telling the truth and the strange is, I've been to that realm before."

"Really? Why?"

"It's a long story." Jax said. Suddenly before either men could continue. A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of them; Jax jolted back in shock and drew his gun, while Johnny immediately recognized their visitor.

"Raiden! What are you doing here?" Johnny let out disguised.

"To warn you." Raiden started, but Jax brought his gun up at the Thunder God's face.

"Hey man! I don't know who you think you are but…"

Raiden calmly took the gun out of Jax's hand and with lightning coming out of his hand, the gun exploded, which shocked Jax, though Johnny was only amused.

"Well, after the tournament, I went to the studio guys in Hollywood, and pitched the idea. They liked it so much that we started production right away!"

Raiden looked around and saw the actor who was playing him was really a fat man eating doughnuts in the cafeteria. "_Very _accurate." Raiden turned his head back to the movie star. "Johnny Cage, Shang Tsung is not dead as I previously thought. He escaped and had challenged Earthrealm's warrior to a new tournament in Outworld. Liu Kang's Shaolin Temples were attacked by Outworld mutants.

"What? What about Liu? Was he killed?" Johnny asked, concernedly.

"No, he was not killed. When he arrived it was too late, however his friend Kung Lao survived. You must go to the Shaolin Temples and meet them there, also I have something that should interest you." He said.

"Hey, if they're going to Outworld, then I'm going too, that's where Sonya is." Jax said.

"Sonya? She's alive?" Johnny said, happily.

"Yeah, she is." Jax replied. "I will also compete in this tournament, what is your name again."

"Raiden, and your assistance is welcomed."

"How do we get to the Shaolin Temples? I don't know where they are." Johnny asked.

"I will show you the way." Raiden answered.

O-O-O

Deep in the skies of China, a Lin Kuei jet approached the Shaolin Temples.

"This is where our satellites caught the attack, Sub-Zero." Said a gray-clad ninja named Smoke.

"Good, keep circling the area, I do not want to make my presence known just yet." Sub-Zero replied as he looked down at one of the satellite photos. "It's strange, this guy they kept calling Shang Tsung. I thought he was old."

"Yeah, it is odd." Smoke agreed.

"It makes no difference." Sub-Zero said.

"You know, you don't seem too upset that your brother's dead, you ok?" Smoke asked.

"I can't deal with it now, Smoke. The only thing I can do to honor his memory is complete his last mission…."

Deep in the underground, a hole opened in the ground and from the depths of hell, a hand emerged with the fiery pits roaring from below. A yellow-clad ninja emerged. Despite being a warrior from the depths of Hell, this warrior was not evil; he merely wanted revenge on the one who killed him in cold blood. He accomplished this mission, but word has reached him that his murderer has somehow returned from the grave, not undead, but alive. He sets out to finish the mission once and for all. Scorpion, the ninja specter has returned once more.

O-O-O

A copter approached the ground where Liu Kang and Kung Lao wait, and when the copter landed, Johnny Cage and Jax emerged, after shutting off the copter blades.

"Hey Liu! I heard you kicked Shang Tsung's ass." Johnny complimented.

"Yeah…, but look at what it cost." Liu said, sadly. Although he didn't admit it, what Kung said was true, it was his fault that their Shaolin Brothers had been killed. "So who are you?" Liu said, turning to Jax.

"My name's Jax, I've been sent to rescue Sonya and you guys are…?"

"Liu Kang."

"Kung Lao."

Jax gave a nod, as Johnny Cage turned to Kung Lao. "Hey, nice to meet you, my's name…"

"I've heard of you. The movie star, right?" Kung Lao interrupted.

"Yeah… you've seen any of my movies?"

"No, not really." Kung said. But before Johnny could respond a portal opened. Which they immediately recognized as the portal to Outworld. Raiden must've opened it, but yet the Thunder God was nowhere to be seen? Perhaps he had already gone through?

"Let's go…" Liu motioned.


	2. Outworld

One by one, they each jumped through the portal to Outworld. With a little fear and a little excitement. As the warriors departed, they did not notice a jet landing nearby.

"All right, while that portal is still open, I have to get going." Sub-Zero said, as he jumped out of the cargo doors.

"Good luck." Smoke called, but he did not know if Sub-Zero had heard it. As the Lin Kuei Warrior jumped through the portal, another ninja, a yellow ninja emerged from the ground, seeing the portal open, the ninja leapt through the portal. Smoke reacted with horror, but also awe.

"What the hell was that? Cyrax?" Smoke said to the yellow clad Lin Kuei Warrior behind him.

"I don't know." Cyrax said, just as shocked.

"I don't know what to make of it either." Said the red-clad Lin Kuei Warrior known as Sektor.

"Yeah, well. Sub-Zero could need help on this one. Tell the Grandmaster that I had to go help out." Smoke said, jumping out of the cargo doors.

"Will do Smoke." Cyrax replied.

As Smoke jumped through the portal just as it closed, then Lin Kuei took one last look and the jet took off into the air. Flying through the skies of China, they received a message from the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

"Cyrax, Sektor is Smoke with you?"

"No, he followed Sub-Zero in his mission to assassinate Shang Tsung." Cyrax replied.

"I see. We have quite a honor for you 2 as well as Smoke and Sub-Zero when they return."

"That would be, Grandmaster?" Sektor asked.

"It is quite an honor indeed…"

O-O-O

In the realm of Outworld, the heroes found all sense of reality ripped away, it seemed as though time had stopped. Liu Kang was the first to awaken. Rubbing his head, he heard a moan behind him, turning his head, he saw Kung Lao behind him.

"Where are we?" Kung asked, as he gathered his senses.

"I don't know. I think we're in Outworld." Liu said, helping Kung get to his feet.

They appeared to be in some kind of forest, except unlike the forests of Earthrealm, this forest's trees were apparently alive, complete with faces.

"Yes, but the question is where?" Kung added.

"I'm wondering where this tournament is be held." Liu asked, half to himself, half to Kung.

"I don't know, I guess if we go through this forest, we'll find out."

Liu nodded as the two walked forward into the unknown. "What happened to Johnny Cage and Jax?"

"I don't know, I guess they landed in a different spot?" Kung said.

"I guess so. By the way, can you describe these mutants that attacked the academy?"

"Well, they had blades coming out of their arms, along with the ugliest teeth I've ever seen."

Immediately, Liu began to remember these features, he recalled that night when his brother killed, these Tarkata sounded exactly like the mutants that killed his brother.

"By the way, what did you mean by my victory cost me the thing I valued most?"

"Isn't it obvious, Liu. They attacked the Shaolin Temples, because of you. You won the tournament, and this is the price you had to pay."

"What about you? As I recall, you were originally who the Order of Light wanted to compete in the tournament."

"I guess you didn't know at the time you entered the tournament did you?" Kung said. "I knew perfectly well the responsibilities of what being the Champion of Mortal Kombat would bring. I didn't want that. I wanted a life of my own…"

"So, while I am to be bound to the life of the Mortal Kombat Champion, you are to have a life of your own, live happily everafter, while I'm fated to live my life alone?"

"No!… I didn't say _that_…" Kung stuttered. He felt terrible, perhaps he had just openly mocked his best friend.

Liu sighed, a solemn look on his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kung placed his hand on Liu's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let's go." With a slight nod, Liu and Kung ran ahead into the forest, unaware that a certain female assassin garbed in blue watched from the treetops.

O-O-O

In Outworld, in a place called, the Evil Monastery, Jax and Johnny Cage landed inside, groaning slightly. The two men got to their fight.

"OK, where the hell are we?" Johnny said.

"I don't know." Jax said, pulling out a tracker device from his pocket. "Let's hope technology works in this realm." Activating it, he was pleased to see that the device was working a blimp appeared on the radar. "That's Sonya's signal."

"Sweet!" Johnny said, blushing slightly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jax said.

"Uh, nothing." Johnny stuttered. He didn't want to admit it to her partner, but he was attracted to the Special Forces agent. He almost wanted to rescue her before Jax did. He could just imagine it now:

"Help! Help!" Sonya cried. She was tied to a chair with rope around her waist, pinning her to the chair. While the villains, Shang Tsung, Goro and Reptile gathered around her, laughing cruelly at the young damsel in distress… 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The lone hero shouted, he had a distinguishable feature with his sunglasses. Johnny Cage had arrived.

_With an angry look, Shang Tsung covered the girl's mouth and ordered for Goro and Reptile to attack. Reptile came at the hero, but he was knocked back by Cage's high kick. Goro came at Cage, but a forceball to the face and a punch to the ground, caused the massive Shokan to fall to the ground._

_Moving his hand away from the girl's mouth. Shang Tsung came at the movie star again with the intention of finishing him. But as the two fought a Shadow Kick ended the match. Walking up to Sonya, he removed her bonds. _

"_My hero." She said, dreamily…_

Johnny stood back in the real word, giggling, unaware of what was going on around him. Jax watched him, with an awkward look on his face. He snapped his fingers twice in front of the movie star, before he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Weird." Jax muttered, before he walked off.

O-O-O

As Liu Kang and Kung Lao walked through the forest, they noticed the trees, watching them and it made them feel uneasy.

"So do we have any instructions to where to go? Where is Raiden anyway?" Kung asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Liu replied.

As the two continued to walk down the pathway, a rustling could be heard from the trees, although Kung did not notice it, Liu did. "Hold on a moment."

"What?" Kung asked.

Liu calmly walked over to one of the trees and without warning, he leaped behind and the sounds of a struggle could be heard, noticing this, Kung ran quickly to the spot. Where he saw that Liu had a female warrior pinned to the tree, holding her arms behind her.

"Are you the one called Liu Kang?" the female asked.

Liu reacted, understandably shocked. "How do you know my name?"

Kitana broke free of her hold and walked back a few ways. "You've become quite famous here after you defeated Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat Tournament."

Kung walked forward, and prepared himself to attack, but Liu held him back. "Not yet." He said.

"Are you crazy? She's an assassin!"

"Assassin?" Kitana said, shocked.

"You certainly look like one to me." Kung said.

"I-I mean you no harm." Kitana stuttered. "I merely came to talk."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kitana and believe me I am on your side."

"Can we see proof?" Kung asked, somewhat rudely.

"I'm sorry, but all I can give you is my word."

"Well that's…" Kung started, but Liu pushed him away.

"What is it that you want to talk about Kitana?" He didn't know why, but for some reason he trusted her.

"I can't do it here, but at the tournament, I want to talk to you in private. I can give you the whereabouts of your friend Sonya Blade."

"Is she all right?" Liu asked, worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine for now." Kitana looked around nervously. "I have to get going."

"Wait! Where is the tournament being held?"

"Just keep going through the forest, you'll find the arena there." Kitana shouted as she ran off.

"That was a little too odd, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah that was a little weird, but something tells me that we can trust her." Liu said.

Kung sighed. "You've always been way too trusting, Liu. For all we know, she could be leading us into a trap."

"Well, I just have a feeling." Liu urged.

"What?"

"Yeah, that look in her eyes, I could tell that she was telling the truth…"

"That's not good enough for me." Kung replied.

"Fine. You can stay here and get eaten by the trees, I'm following her."

Sighing, Kung ran to catch up. He didn't know why his friend was suddenly so trusting of her. _"There's something going on here. I'm sure of it."_

Liu was feeling the same thing, but yet there was something about this girl, the one who had been spying on them. She had invoked some confused feelings in Liu Kang….


	3. Kitana

Inside Shao Kahn's palace, Kahn sat his dinner table, waiting for Quan Chi to arrive. Once the sorcerer did arrive, Kahn found that he had a servant with him, a ninja that looked like Reptile, yet had a black uniform.

"Take a seat." Kahn said.

"Thank You." Quan Chi replied as Noob pulled his chair out for him. "Thank You Noob Saibot."

The wraith bowed as he pulled the chair in as the sorcerer took his seat.

"I see you have a new servant? Would you like some rice wine?" Kahn asked.

"That would be welcomed." Kahn snapped his fingers as the Masked Guard poured rice wine into both Kahn and Quan Chi's glasses.

Quan Chi took a sip before he spoke. "What is it that you wanted me here for? Ah, yes. The resurrection of your Queen Sindel? How long has it been?"

"10,000 years to be exact. Her daughter reminds with me."

"I see, is she under spell?"

"No. I wouldn't need anything as unnecessary as that. She became my daughter when she was but an infant. She never knew her real parents."

"Yes, she killed her father, didn't you? King Jerrod, I think his name was."

"Yes, that's him. Not a bad swordsman, but not good enough. I took Sindel as my own wife and Kitana as my own daughter. She has never learned the truth."

"Though I suppose you always feared that she would. Hence why you cloned her." Quan Chi said, as he continued to sip his drink.

"Yes, and it was nearly perfect too. I can't describe what went wrong, but Mileena ended up with the horrid teeth of the Tarkata, but because she was an otherwise perfect clone, we tricked Kitana into thinking that she was her lost twin sister."

"Ah, yes. So what is it that I hear that Shang Tsung failed in winning the Mortal Kombat tournament. Who did he lose to?"

"Some monk called Liu Kang."

"Liu Kang? Hmm, that reminds me of this "Kung Lao" that Shang Tsung and Goro killed 500 years ago."

"He was similar to him in a lot of ways, Shang Tsung tells me. Liu Kang may be good enough to defeat Shang Tsung, but he is no match for me. Should I face him, I will crush him. But you must always take precautions in these things. Hence why I need you."

"I see. What is your plan for this tournament?"

"I want to get any of Earth's capable defenders out of the way before we invade Earth itself. Shang Tsung and I originally wanted this to be used as a back-up plan if needed, but right now I think it's best that this tournament be nothing but a ruse."

"I see." Said Quan Chi as he finished his drink. "Well, I must be going. I have other matters to attend to, but I will tell Shinnok to prepare Sindel's spirit for resurrection. Also, I offer Noob Saibot's services to you; I believe he will be of great assistance. I assure you he is quite powerful."

"Excellent. To the conquest of Earthrealm then."

"Indeed."

O-O-O

As Liu and Kung continued to make their way through the Living Forest, they both pondered the appearance of the girl they had just met.

"I don't why you think we can trust her. She clearly has some kind of hidden agenda."

"Well, right now. It's the only lead we got, so if you have any better ideas, I'm listening." Liu replied.

Sighing, Kung replied. "Well, we'll play it your way for now. But I still don't trust her."

They continued to walk for hours; stopping to take rests now and then. Until finally they approached a tall structure.

"See?" Liu said, with much enthusiasm. "She was right. We found it."

"Well, I suppose." Kung said.

"Hey!" Jax called, as he and Johnny approached. "How'd you two get here?"

"Well, we left through the same portal, how is it we ended in a different spot?" Liu asked, partly to himself.

"I don't know. That part did seem a little odd." Said Johnny. "Was Raiden with you guys?"

"No." said Kung.

"I guess he's inside there. Let's go." Liu said, motioning for the others to follow them.

Inside, they approached a vast courtyard as they took their first steps onto the marbled floor. Liu Kang and the others walked inside, surrounded by a vast crowd in the stands. On the chair in the center sat a figure, he looked like a king, a truly frightening king complete with death mask over his face with a staff in his hand.

"Welcome, warriors of Earth. I've been expecting you." Kahn said. "I am Shao Kahn, the eternal Emperor of Outworld. Your guide Raiden should be arriving shortly, I wish to speak with him."

Suddenly a flash of lightning hit the ground before them and the Thunder God himself finally appeared.

"Raiden, we meet at last." Kahn said. "Shang Tsung has told me much about you."

"And I have heard many stories of you from the Elder Gods, Kahn."

"Have you now?" Kahn said, smirking.

"Yes, you've defied the Elder Gods with this unholy act, Kahn."

"But the challenge has been made. My warriors against yours, in Mortal Kombat."

"This tournament will not count as a Mortal Kombat tournament." Raiden said.

"Perhaps not, but a tournament is a tournament and there is always a prize for the victor."

"Well, what would our prize be if one of us is the victor?" Liu said, before Raiden could reply. Kahn jerked his head towards the Mortal Kombat Champion.

"You must be Liu Kang. Shang Tsung has told me about you. First, I must congratulate you, not many have been able to defeat Shang Tsung in combat and no one up until your battle, could defeat Goro. I suppose a bit of respect is in order, but… I digress."

"You sent the Tarkata to attack our temple didn't you?" Kung said, angrily.

"Hmm? I don't believe I know your name. It matters not. None of you will make it best my warriors." Kahn replied.

Kahn snapped his fingers, as one by one, they emerged from the shadows of entrance as Shao Kahn called their name one by one.

"Baraka… Mileena…. Kitana… Reptile…. And Kintaro…"

Liu Kang and Johnny Cage at first mistook Kintaro for Goro, the Shokan who was thought to be dead. Kung Lao also noticed a resemblance to the one who killed his great ancestor in combat.

"And someone you know very well, Liu Kang." Kahn said as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, making his way to the front. Making his way to the front of the group, the cloak figure removed his hood.

"It is I… Shang Tsung!" But this Shang Tsung was not the withered old man that Liu Kang had fought and defeated in the tournament. This Shang Tsung was young… so young, yet there was no way he could possibly have regained his youth and so quickly at that.

"What the? How are you…" Liu exclaimed, shocked. "You were… were…"

"It is good to see you again Kang." Tsung said, looking around he saw Johnny Cage. "And you as well Cage. Ah I have heard of you, Lao." He said, turning to Kung. "I wondered if you were going to compete in the tournament? But apparently not. Unlike your ancestor, you appear to be a coward, I guess traits don't pass on to every generation."

"What did you say?" Kung shouted back, angrily.

"You heard me exactly right…."

Before Kung could reply, Jax interrupted.

"Enough of this crap! Where is Sonya?"

"Ah, Sonya Blade. So you've come to save her." Tsung said, turning to Kahn.

"Ah so you want to see the prisoners do you?" Kahn said and suddenly where the two sides to Kahn's throne, the ground opened and two pedestals appeared from beneath the ground, both prisoners were chained to the pedestal, one Liu, Johnny and Jax recognized to the farther side was Kano, the Black Dragon criminal and the one closet to them was Sonya…

"Sonya!" Jax shouted. "What did these bastards do to you?"

Sonya struggled with her chains before speaking. "Jax! Liu! You guys got to get out of here! Forget about me!"

"Hey, any greeting to me?" Johnny asked, whining slightly.

O-O-O

Outside the arena, the Lin Kuei Warrior approached the stadium, it resembled old Rome gladiator arenas, but it didn't matter he had a mission to complete. But he failed to notice the ninja specter behind, Scorpion.

"_It doesn't make sense. How can he be alive?" _Scorpion thought. In all meanings, it didn't make sense. Scorpion remembered how he killed his murderer; there was no way he could have survived. No logical way at all. Scorpion shook his head, and followed the Lin Kuei inside…

O-O-O

The Earth and Outworld warriors gave each other one last look at the other, but when Liu Kang's eyes met with Kitana's, he did not feel anger or a desire to defeat, he actually felt mesmerized by her look. Sure, she looked like an assassin, yet there was something that made her different from the others. Then, without a word, they all turned and headed back where they came, with Raiden staying behind. The Outworld warriors began to follow, with Kitana intentionally remaining slightly behind. She whispered something to Raiden, loud enough for him to hear, he slightly nodded and with a flash of lightning, he vanished…

O-O-O

As the Earthrealm Warriors reached their quarters for the tournament. Raiden reappeared in front of Earth's warriors. Electricity crackling all over his body.

"Raiden! How can Shang Tsung be young? It doesn't make sense." Liu immediately said.

"Relax, Liu Kang. I will explain everything…." And so he did.

"So, now Shang Tsung's even more powerful than when I fought him on the island?"

"Yes." Raiden said. "And that's make him more dangerous than ever."

"Raiden, who is this Kintaro?" Kung asked.

"Kintaro is among Goro's race of the Shokans, he has been sent to represent Kuatan in this conflict. From what I can gather, he wants to avenge Goro's death. I will warn you though that Kintaro is stronger than Goro, it will be a difficult fight."

"So is he after me?" Liu asked.

"I'm afraid so." Raiden responded. "But I have some good news for you, Liu Kang. The female assassin named Kitana has requested that she meet with you in the Foundry."

"Kitana?" he let out surprised.

"Yes, she is to be trusted. Do not worry." Raiden said, assurringly.

Liu sighed and said. "If you say so."

"Well, I don't trust her. It's very convenient that she just happens to be on our side." Said Kung.

"Too bad." Liu shot at him. "When do I go?" he said to Raiden.

"Immediately." Raiden said, and with a slight nod, Liu turned to leave.

"Where is the Foundry?"

"I scoured the Outworld Stadium, it is on the lower level. You'll find her waiting there." Raiden said and with a slight nod, Liu ran down the hallway."

"Raiden, why makes you think we can trust her?" Kung said.

"I have looked into her soul, she is not like them." Raiden said.

"Well…" Kung said, slowly. "I'm still not sure about this."

Raiden gave a slight nod. "I hear though that you had originally been chosen to be the Shaolin Monks representative in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Kung Lao. Why did you not enter?"

"Well, I knew of the Mortal Kombat responsibilities from my parents as when I was a child, they would tell me stories of my great ancestor, the original Kung Lao. Although, everybody was counting on me to be that champion, the tales of my ancestor, dissuaded me, I did not want that destiny, I was going to make my own. Yet, Liu never knew, apparently. Had I known that he was unaware of the curse of being the Mortal Kombat Champion, I would've told him…."

As Kung and Raiden continued to talk, Jax discussed with Johnny Cage about rescuing the captive Sonya Blade.

"What do we do? Do we try to get into the dungeons or do we wait?" Johnny asked.

"Right now, I'd say that it's best that we wait." Jax replied. "I want to kick some Outworld ass before we leave."

"Really? I like your attitude."

O-O-O

Shang Tsung sat at the stadium entrance, looking at the tournament entrees. "Let's see… Liu Kang… Kung Lao… Johnny Cage… Jax…. Any other warriors from Earthrealm?"

"Sub-Zero."

Tsung looked up to see a blue-garbed ninja standing before him. "You? Ah, yes, the Lin Kuei sent to assassinate well? Are you going to do the deed here?"

"No." Sub-Zero said. "We will fight in this tournament that you are holding."

"Very well then ninja. I shall add your name to the list." Tsung said.

"Good." As Sub-Zero turned to leave, he turned back briefly. "Oh, and one more thing. I'm not a ninja." And with that, he left.

"Well then any other last minute entrees?"

"Scorpion."

This time when Tsung looked up, he saw a yellow-garbed ninja standing before him, who he recognized as the ninja specter Scorpion. "Oh, you again? Very well, we do need one more tournament entrée. I will add your name to the list as well."

Scorpion did not respond, for when Tsung looked up, Scorpion had vanished.

"Let's see… warriors from Outworld… Kitana… Mileena… Baraka… Reptile… Kintaro… and myself. Yes, I do think that therefore we have enough warriors from both Earth and Outworld.

O-O-O

Inside Mileena's chambers, she sharpened her sais for the tournament tomorrow. When through her veiled chamber entrance, the Tarkatan leader, Baraka entered.

"Hello, my dear Mileena." Baraka said.

"Baraka! Come on in." Mileena said.

"Very well." Baraka said, entering. "I guess your preparing for the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you know who we are fighting?"

"No. We find out that information tomorrow and where we are fighting as well."

"I see. Well, whoever my opponent is, I look forward to devouring him." Mileena said, as she put her twin sais away.

"That's my Mileena, you may not be a full Tarkata, but the killer instinct is in you." Baraka complimented. "But what about your sister, I've noticed she's been a little… upset lately…"

"Oh, who really cares about her?" Mileena said. "She's just an attention-loving little bitch. It should be me where she stands."

"And so it will one day, you are more than enough to defeat Kitana." Baraka said, grinning.

"Speaking of which." Mileena said, noticing her twin sister walking through the corridors. "Please excuse me Baraka, I want to check this out myself."

"Of course. Feel free to." Baraka said, as Mileena walked past him.

O-O-O

Inside, the Foundry, Liu found himself surrounded by fire, it appeared to be lava, this was obviously where they would create weapons for the gladiators. Regardless, Liu made his way through until he came across the blue-garbed female warrior.

"We meet again Liu Kang." She said.

"Yeah, as for…" before Liu could properly respond, several Tarkata poured through from the windows and fires. _"She set me up!"_

"Get down!" Kitana cried. Within a moment, Liu leapt to the ground as Kitana drew two twin fans and they opened up, and she flung them into the air as one-by-one, both fans beheaded the three Tarkatas from the left and right. The fans returned to each of her hands.

Taking a moment to look around, Liu got to his feet. As Kitana put her fans away.

"Nice shot." Liu acknowledged, though despite the deaths of his Shaolin Brothers, he still did not believe he could commit murder, but he decided to ignore this bloodshed, since apparently there was no other choice and with this act, this confirmed that what he thought about her was true. Kitana could be trusted.

"Thanks." Kitana said.

Walking towards, Liu spoke. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've been spying on Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. I know what they're up to with this 'tournament.'" She said.

"Why tell me?" Liu asked.

"Because you defeated Shang Tsung and Goro for that matter. I think you're the best chance Earth's got for victory."

"Thanks…. Go on…"

"Well, I was scouring through Shao Kahn's palace, for you see. I am his stepdaughter, although I had always believed him to be my true father."

"Wait? What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose it's only fair if I tell you my story. First of all, I'm not a native of Outworld. I come from the realm of Edenia, the realm that my true father, Jerrod ruled my mother, the queen Sindel. When I was an infant, Shao Kahn invaded Edenia. He killed my father in combat and merged Edenia with Outworld. He took me as his own daughter and my mother as his own wife. But my mother would not have it, she was driven to near insanity and grief over the death of my father, she took her own life and I never knew the truth, I grew up and become his loyal and dutiful slave and assassin.

But through my 10,000 years of life, I have learned many things as Shao Kahn's assassin. I discovered looking through Shang Tsung's notes the truth. I found out everything, my mother, my father, my home and even my so-called "sister". You saw her didn't you? She looks like me, except she wears pink instead of blue. Well, behind her mask, have you seen Baraka, she has the teeth of the Tarkata. She is my clone. It turns out that using a piece of my hair and Tarkata blood, Shang Tsung was to make a clone of me, for Kahn feared that I would one day learn the truth and overthrow him, thus they created Mileena, one who would be even more loyal than I ever was. But something went wrong, horribly wrong. She lacked the perfect face. So thus, she was given a mask like I was to conceal her horrid teeth. She's hated me ever since…"

"Wow… I… I don't really know what to say… I'm sorry about all that's happened to you…"

"It's all right, I didn't think you would know what it's like to know that your entire life was a lie."

"Well, not that part, but I never knew my parents either. I just had a younger brother, he died a few years ago… by creatures who look like Baraka." Liu said, silently.

"Well, I'm sorry for that." Kitana said. "Baraka led the attack on your Shaolin Temples."

"Baraka?" Liu sighed and shook his head. "That was my fault really. I think I'm beginning to realize the curse of being the Mortal Kombat Champion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every since I won the stupid tournament, I now find that I have no real purpose in life… no ultimate goal… just endless battle… and… no future of my own… just bound to the way of the Champion…" Liu said, solemnly.

Kitana did not know what to say. "I…. Well, I'm sorry. I won't ask you to do this for me…"

"No… no… Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, this tournament is nothing more than a ruse… they're planning to resurrect… something… I don't know what… but I know this… if this isn't stopped then Earth will end up like Edenia…. I'm going to help you stop that from happening."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. But for now, it's best we both compete in the tournament tomorrow, we should go back… but tomorrow, I wish to go to the Wastelands with you, there is something I want to show you…"

Liu smiled. "All right." He politely bowed. "Thank you Kitana."

"No, Liu Kang. Thank you, together we can get rid of Shao Kahn and end his evil once and for all." Said Kitana, who bowed back.

As the two bid goodbyes, they failed to notice the two figures watching them from opposite ends: Kung Lao and Mileena.


	4. Mercy

As Liu exited the Foundry, Kung leapt from the shadows and landed in front of him.

"Kung Lao? What are you doing here?" Liu let out surprised.

"Keeping an eye on you, Liu Kang." Kung said.

"What are you talking about?" Liu asked.

"I watched you talk to her. It seems you've got a little crush going."

"What? What are you talking about?" Liu replied, somewhat angrily.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get too close to her, Liu. You know about your responsibilities?"

"Responsibilities? Don't we both have the same responsibility at the moment to defeat Shao Kahn and save Earth?" Liu replied, his anger growing.

"You forget that you are the Mortal Kombat Champion. You will never grow old until you lose the next tournament. You can't fall in love, it'll only tear you apart."

"I don't care!" Liu shouted. "Some stupid little tournament isn't going to stop me from living my life!"

"Regardless, how can you be falling in love with an assassin? You know, she might just be using this to get close to you and then when you least suspect it, she'll strike. I know how assassins work, Liu."

"She's not like that. If you heard her story…"

"How do you know it was true?" Kung yelled.

"I just know." Liu said, quickly.

"You just know? She could be lying, you know."

"I don't think so…" Liu said, trying to get ahead of Kung. He was suddenly walking faster.

"You can't be sure and besides like I said before, you have a responsibility…"

"_My _responsibility? As I recall, it was supposed to be _yours_."

"It never said it had to be mine, they just _wanted _it to be mine…"

"Yes. They _did _want you. But _did _you? No, you ran from it! Shang Tsung was right about one thing, you _are _a coward!" Liu shouted, he had lost his temper.

"**_What did you say?_**" Kung shouted. "At least, I was fighting to defend the Shaolin Temples, unlike you!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Liu shouted back.

"No, but it was your fault that the Temples were attacked in the first place. _That _is true."

"Shut up!" Liu shouted.

"You won at the tournament, but look at the price: our Shaolin Brothers are dead! You and I are the last members of the Order of Light."

Before Liu could answer, a flash of thunder in between them. "ENOUGH! Both of you stop this petty bickering, you have more important things to worry about!" Raiden shouted. Liu and Kung both fell silent. "For now, the two of you must return to your chambers, you must rest for the tournament tomorrow."

With a slight nod, both Liu Kang and Kung Lao headed back to the chambers.

O-O-O

And so the warriors rested for the night, wondering who they would be fighting.

Morning dawned in the realm of Outworld and the first to awake was Kitana, she got up from her bed. In her nighttime gown, she went to her drawers, where she took out her fighting outfit. As she changed, she grabbed her blue mask and tied it over her mouth.

"Well, look who's all ready for battle?" came a voice. Kitana turned and was somewhat annoyed to see Mileena standing in her doorway.

"Yes." Kitana replied, as she grabbed her two fans.

"I guess Daddy's favorite little girl has to look good and proud." Mileena said, angrily.

"Oh give it a rest." Kitana said, annoyed. She had long since grown tired of Mileena calling her "Father's favorite."

Mileena sighed annoyingly. "Well, their putting up the matches now. I can't wait to devour my opponent." Mileena chuckled to herself as she walked down the hallway. With a disgusted sigh, Kitana followed her.

The fighters approached the tournament chart: they each read the matches from left to right; they were listed as such:

Sub-Zero vs. Reptile

Scorpion vs. Mileena

Kung Lao vs. Shang Tsung

Jax vs. Kintaro

Johnny Cage vs. Baraka

Liu Kang vs. Kitana

After the matches were read, the fighters traveled into Shao Kahn's arena, who greeted them. "Good morning warriors. I trust you had a good rest." Sonya and Kano's pedestals rose from the ground once again as Kahn continued to speak. "Today the tournament begins. I trust you have prepared your skills for you will needing them today."

Liu turned around where he saw Raiden watching from the shadows as Kahn continued to speak.

"Our first match of the day is: Sub-Zero vs. Reptile. Very well, fighters your match will be held at the Pit 2. Please step through the portal and begin your match. I shall keep an eye on all matches as they progress. The rest of you should wait in the fighters rest area for your matches."

The fighters complied as Sub-Zero and Reptile stepped towards the portal in the center of the arena. They both jumped through the portal…

"Well, I hope the Lin Kuei wins this battle, I must kill him myself if my soul is to rest." Scorpion said to himself.

"So you believe that Sub-Zero is the same man who murdered you?" came Raiden from behind.

"What do you mean?" Scorpion said, confused.

"In order for you to understand Scorpion. You must be a spectator of this battle." Before Scorpion could say a word, he and Raiden had teleported.

O-O-O

The second Pit, very similar to the one on Shang Tsung's island. Unlike the one of old, this Pit had no spikes on the bottom, however it was a much bigger fall to the ground if you were to fall from the arena. In the background, two warriors battled with no relation to the Outworld Tournament. The fighter on the right burst into flame. Though this was quite natural to him for his name was Blaze, an elemental being of Outworld with the ability to control fire. Blaze had embarked on a mysterious quest, but yet he had run into a strange fighter, who was blindly attacking him. Blaze did not understand why, but he knew he had to defend himself.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want with me?" Blaze shouted.

"You will serve a great purpose should you cooperate. For we need a warrior such as yourself for this task. Shao Kahn's time is coming! The Dragon King will return!" The warrior shouted.

Just as he said this, on the other bride, Reptile had crossed through the portal followed shortly by Sub-Zero.

"Well then ninja. Sssshall we begin?" Reptile hissed as he took his fighting stance.

"All right, but I'm not a ninja. I am Lin Kuei!" Sub-Zero replied as he took his own fighting stance. Scorpion and Raiden arrived watching from the top of the door which led to the Pit 2.

Reptile started the fight off with a jump to the air and extending his leg out, but the Lin Kuei Warrior ducked under the attack. But Reptile had anticipated this and after he landed, he struck Sub-Zero in the back, causing him to stagger forward. Reptile came at Sub-Zero again, but this time then Liu Kuei Warrior fired ice onto the ground, causing Reptile to slip towards him. Reptile drew closer and closer until Sub-Zero punched Reptile in the chin causing him to fly back.

Reptile got back to his feet and came at the Lin Kuei Warrior as he slid across the ground, Sub-Zero did the same and they both collided which caused them to jump into the air upon contact. They both extended their legs and kicked each other in the chest.

Reptile leapt forward and punched Sub-Zero twice across the face, but Sub-Zero grabbed both of his arms and with a kick to the chest threw him to the other side of the arena.

Reptile hissed and formed a green ball of energy in his hands, Sub-Zero was struck by the attack and was strangely propelled forward into the air, but as the Lin Kuei Warrior landed, he prepared a ball of ice, as he rolled to his knees, a blast of ice went throw the air and froze Reptile in place. Sub-Zero leapt into the air and kicked Reptile in the chest, shattering the ice and knocking him to the ground. Reptile got to his feet and struck Sub-Zero across the face with his fist.

Sub-Zero leapt back and jumped forward, for a moment the two parried each other blows. But Sub-Zero kneed Reptile in the chin and struck him in the face with his leg. Reptile groaned and in a puff of smoke, Reptile vanished.

"What the…?" Sub-Zero said, but suddenly he felt something hit his stomach. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground, in a daze. He knew that somehow Reptile had made himself invisible. Sub-Zero swung blindly in the air, hoping to land a hit. Finally he realized a way to land a blow. He covered the entire ground in ice, he could hear Reptile slipping on the ground, he quickly made contact with his chest, causing him to stagger back and reappear.

Reptile growled and reached for the end of his mask. He pulled it off, but rather than reveal the human face behind, it instead revealed a reptilian face. Now Sub-Zero knew why he had the name "Reptile".

The creature's tongue came out of his mouth, but like a lizard it had a quite a reach to it. Sub-Zero was barely able to tilt his head in time to avoid it wrapping around his neck. Realizing what Reptile was trying to do, Sub-Zero prepared himself for a final defense attack. As the tongue came at him again, Sub-Zero jumped back as before him, an ice statue of himself appeared. When Reptile's tongue hit the copy, he was immediately frozen in place. Taking this moment, Sub-Zero slid towards the frozen Reptile, and with an uppercut, he ended the match, as Reptile was set free from the ice.

Reptile collapsed onto the ground. He tried to stand, he couldn't quit fighting yet, his people were depending on him… but he could only manage to get his knees. Sub-Zero walked forward, but did not attack.

"What are you waiting for? Jussst do it. Maybe, I can be with my people again, jussst do it now." Reptile hissed.

But yet Sub-Zero did not flinch, instead he merely walked past him. "My mission is not for your head." Before Reptile could reply, he fell to the ground and lost all consciousness.

As Sub-Zero walked away from his defeated opponent, Scorpion stood shocked. He couldn't believe his undead eyes. Sub-Zero, the man who killed him in cold blood, and many others without compassion, had just actually _spared _an opponent. This couldn't be real, his eyes had to be playing tricks on him.

"Raiden!" Scorpion said, turning sharply. "What was that about? Why did he spare him? He never showed mercy to anyone? Not even those who asked for it!"

That night, two years ago in the Shaolin Temples, two ninjas fought for possession of the Map of Elements, one of the Shirai Ryu and one of the Lin Kuei. The Shirai Ryu ninja lay on his knees defeated as the Lin Kuei advanced forward.

"Spare me." Said the Shirai Ryu.

The Lin Kuei ninja did not reply, aside from a cold look in his eyes and in one swift moment… he ended his life…

"I suppose you understand now Scorpion." Said Raiden. "I witnessed your retributive murder of Sub-Zero at the tournament. I thought you would know by now that he is dead."

"I did think so. But word reached me that he had returned and so did I."

"Well, I shall tell you then… that Sub-Zero is not the same one who killed you in cold blood, he is however related to him. He is his younger brother…"

"Younger brother?" Scorpion said, shocked.

"Yes." Raiden replied.

"I don't…. I… I…" Scorpion didn't know what to say, he was left speechless.

"It is time for your match against Mileena. You should go back." Raiden teleported the stunned ninja specter back to Shao Kahn's arena. But after he did so, he looked down and saw that Sub-Zero had been watching them…

O-O-O

In the Living Forest, the Lin Kuei Warrior Smoke wandered the forest, searching for his friend and fellow assassin Sub-Zero. That yellow ninja that came out of the ground, something was strange about him and he had to find Sub-Zero immediately and warn him.

However, suddenly a female warrior jumped forth from the trees, clad in green with a green mask over her face.

"You are trespassing, stranger. Leave now!" she warned.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to find a friend of mine." Smoke replied.

"Very well then. I have no choice." Jade said, as she prepared her staff.


	5. Guilt

At the other bride at the Pit, Blaze had fought well, but yet he just wasn't powerful enough, these holy men had surrounded him, shooting him with mystical energy. Blaze screamed in pain, as they blasted him with mystical energy.

"Now, you will guard the last Dragon Egg… the Dragon King will return…" These words echoed in his mind over and over again as he felt as though his whole world had collapsed around him. Meanwhile, Raiden floated down to Sub-Zero, while Reptile still lay unconscious.

"I know who you are Thunder God." Sub-Zero said. "My brother told me everything about the story of who he bravely entered the Netherrealm to reclaim Shinnok's amulet from the depths of Hell."

"Really?" Raiden said, chuckling slightly. "Did he tell you that it was his fault the entire ordeal happened?"

"Well… yeah, but he did want to undo his mistake didn't he?"

"Yes, albeit reluctantly." Raiden replied.

"Well…" Sub-Zero said, trying to change the subject. "I want to know… how did he die?"

Raiden sighed deeply. "I'm not going to lie to you, your brother was killed by Scorpion out of vengeance."

"Scorpion? You mean that yellow ninja that you were talking to?" Sub-Zero said, angrily.

"Yes, that's him." Raiden confirmed.

Sub-Zero's fists clenched at his side. "I hope he wins his next match, because when we fight I'm going to ready! Now that I know who killed my brother, I will gladly avenge him in combat!"

"I see… did your brother ever tell you the end of the story when he got back to Earth?"

"What about it?" Sub-Zero asked, curiously.

"I guess he didn't tell you. While in the Netherrealm, he discovered that his soul was tainted with evil, that was why he could enter the Netherrealm. No matter how little the evil is, it's more than enough to enter or perhaps be condemned to it. Your brother is probably just another damned soul roaming the pits of Hell as we speak."

"His soul was tainted with evil?" said Sub-Zero, shocked.

"Yes, no doubt from his years of mercilessly killing people. Scorpion was one of those victims. "Killed in cold blood" he claimed and of course because of it, he was condemned to the Netherrealm when he died."

"But what about me…? Is my soul tainted with evil?"

"Like I told your brother, the answer is yes. I told him that he would change his ways, he could perhaps save his spirit from damnation, but alas… it's a pity."

"What about me?"

"Like I also told your brother, only you can change your ways." Raiden said, and before Sub-Zero could continue to inquire, Raiden vanished.

O-O-O

Back in the arena, Scorpion had returned, and upon sight of him, Kahn spoke.

"Ah, now that Scorpion has returned, we can begin our next match, this match will be held at the Dead Pool. Fighters head through the portal." Kahn said, a portal opened in the middle of the arena.

"Finally!" Mileena exclaimed, she turned and chuckled at her opponent. "You have no idea what you're up against ninja."

"Whatever." Scorpion said, dryly. Right now his mind wasn't on the match, it was on the man who he had come to hunt down. Now that he knew that this Sub-Zero wasn't the same man who murdered him two years ago. Where would he go now? He had no reason to kill him. Perhaps he should just return to the Netherrealm, maybe this was the reason why his soul could not rest. Maybe now he could finally rest… but yet somehow he knew he couldn't…

After he was murdered in cold blood, he recalled their second meeting in the Netherrealm.

Sub-Zero had been cast into the Prison of Souls, unaware of the ninja behind him.

_  
"Don't bother…" Scorpion hissed._

"_Who are you?" said Sub-Zero, turning abruptly around._

"_I am a dead man. Yet you have retained your mortality… that would mean that you are vulnerable to death. I am Scorpion! You killed me in cold blood!"_

"_I had no choice!" Sub-Zero replied._

"_You could've let me live!" Scorpion shouted._

"_Then I would be the dead one!" Sub-Zero shouted back._

"_But my clan and family would still be alive!"_

"_What?"_

"_It wasn't enough to kill me! You had to eradicate every last remnant of my being including my wife and child!" Scorpion yelled, angrily._

"_You are mistaken! Quan Chi is responsible for their deaths!"_

"_Words will not save you Lin Kuei Warrior!"_

As Scorpion and Mileena entered the portal, they found themselves on a single bridge, surrounded by acid on both sides, both Scorpion and Mileena took the opposite ends. Mileena chuckled and took out her twin sais, while Scorpion prepared his spear.

Mileena brought her sais up and out came two pink beams of energy. Scorpion quickly teleported and from behind a fist struck her in the back of head causing her to stagger forward and drop her sais. Scorpion and Mileena then blocked and parried each others attacks. Mileena kicked Scorpion across the face and threw him to the other side of the arena, but Scorpion quickly recovered and sent a long rope from his belt suddenly a piercing blade struck Mileena in the chest.

"COME HERE!"

Suddenly Mileena was sent spiraling towards the ninja specter, he struck her three times across the face, but Mileena responded by tripping him to the ground. As Scorpion recovered, Mileena kicked him three times in the chest sending him flying back.

"By killing this ninja, I can take my Father's love away from that spotlight stealing bitch, Kitana."

O-O-O

Jade charged at Smoke, who dodged and her staff and moved in to strike her across the face. Jade ducked under the attack and using her staff, she tripped Smoke. As the Lin Kuei Warrior fell, Jade attempted to take her blade and finish the intruder off, but Smoke managed to tilt his head just enough to dodge the attack. Bring his leg up, he kicked her in the chest causing her to fall on her back.

Both warriors got to their feet and were both on the attack again. Jade kicked Smoke twice across the face, but when she came at him again, Smoke vanished into thin air, as puffs of clouds vaporized when Jade punched through them, suddenly they materialized and Smoke reappeared behind her, before Jade could turn around, Smoke struck her in the back.

"You're pretty good." Smoke complimented, but Jade took her staff out from the ground and swung it around, striking him across the face…

O-O-O

Mileena rolled into a ball and caused Scorpion to lose balance and be thrown into the air. Suddenly as Scorpion regained his balance, Mileena had teleported and from behind Scorpion had been kicked in the head. As Mileena came at Scorpion again, this time the specter was ready and he blocked her advance and struck her in the chest with his knee and then punched her twice across the face.

Mileena growled and grabbed her sais from off the ground and she was able to kick Scorpion in the chest. Scorpion recovered, as Mileena tried to impale him with her sais. However, Scorpion blocked the attack and sent Mileena flying with a roundhouse kick. Then as Mileena landed on her feet, Scorpion sent his spear at her again. Once again it connected:

"GET OVER HERE!"

Mileena was propelled towards Scorpion once again. Scorpion grabbed her and punched her in the stomach three times and then using his knee he struck her in the face causing her to fly up in the air. When Mileena landed on the ground, she struggled to get to her feet, gasping for air as she did so.

"Not bad… ninja… but I have one more trick. This will shock and terrify you beyond belief." Mileena said, as she removed her pink mask, revealing for the first time to anyone in the tournament her horrible teeth. Truly anyone else, even Kitana herself would've been terrified by the sight of them, but yet Scorpion just stood unphased.

"Very cute." He said, bored.

"What the hell?" Mileena exclaimed, shocked. "Are you scared? Don't you want to run?"

"Not really." Said Scorpion.

Mileena growled and came at Scorpion again, but this time fire formed in Scorpion's feet and he back flipped causing Mileena to fly back. As Mileena landed on her back, Scorpion advanced on her again and with a quick blow to the chin, Scorpion ended the match as Mileena landed near the edge of the door, he body just an inch away from the edge.

With a sigh, Scorpion turned to leave. There was no reason to finish her off; she wouldn't be getting back up for a while. He turned to leave, though his thoughts weren't on his recent victory. It was on the man who he had been sent to kill. Sub-Zero. He wasn't the same man, yet still Scorpion felt ashamed… of himself, surprisingly for what he had done… his very reason for existing… The man who killed him and his family, he had become just like the man he hated so much that he had rose from the pits of Hell itself.

Now Scorpion knew that he must decide what he is to do now for his future… his soul still cannot rest and he does not desire to remain in the Netherrealm for all eternity… Ever since Scorpion was killed, he had lost his honor as a warrior. Yet now, he had lost it further, he had killed the man who killed his family and yet now he had taken away somebody else…

For the first time in his life as a specter, Scorpion felt guilt…


	6. Wrath

Now as Shao Kahn had just sent Scorpion and Mileena off, he summoned the remaining warriors into the arena. "The second match had to be delayed due to Scorpion's temporary disappearance, however with all the combatants here, we can now send our remaining warriors off to their respective battlegrounds. Kung Lao and Shang Tsung shall fight at the Evil Monastery. Jax and Kintaro will fight here on the ground in front of me. Johnny Cage and Baraka will fight at the Foundry and Liu Kang and Kitana shall fight at the…"

"Wastelands." Kitana interrupted.

"Hmm, if that is what you wish daughter, I shall grant it. Wastelands it is."

Shao Kahn opened up four portal and pointed out which portal led to which. "After you cross through your portals begin your match."

The warriors each walked towards their designated portal crossing through the portal.

Kung got the exact battle he could've wanted out of all the Outworld opponents: Shang Tsung. Although Liu had defeated Tsung in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he had somehow become more powerful. Tsung had reclaimed his youth. But yet that did not concern Kung, what did concern him was that his ancestor, the original Kung Lao's soul remained trapped inside that evil sorcerer.

Before Liu Kang had won, the original Kung Lao was the last Shaolin to hold the title of the Mortal Kombat Champion. He had defeated Shang Tsung, who was the then-previous champion. However, he knew that for 50 years, his ancestor would not age. He was forced to watch his family and friends grow old and die around him, yet he would always remain the same.

Although, when he was a child, he was expected by the Order of Light as well as the White Lotus Society that he would be the one to defeat Goro, but yet the stories of his great ancestor dissuaded him from that. He choose to lead a life of peace, rather than fighting rather become involved with the endless battle of being the Mortal Kombat Champion.

Yet now here he was, fighting the one who took his ancestor's soul.

"Ah, your name is Kung Lao yes? Ah, I suppose you are his descendant that I heard about? Well, Lao, you do seem to lack your ancestor's courage as I said yesterday. Do you wish to surrender?" Tsung said, smiling evilly.

"Never sorcerer!" Kung replied, angrily.

"Very well, your soul will join your ancestor's inside me when I am done with you…" Tsung said, grinning. The match began with Tsung firing a ball of fire in his hands. He sent it at Kung, who leapt out of the way and moved in for an attack. But Kung and Tsung blocked the others attack, but Tsung struck Kung in the stomach and taking him by the arm, he threw him to the ground, but Kung leapt up and struck Tsung across the face, before he could make the strike himself. The sorcerer was knocked to the ground. Tsung quickly got to his feet, wiping the blood from his face.

"You fool!" Tsung said, enraged. Suddenly green energy glowed around him and Tsung had transformed… into Raiden. Tsung sent forth a blast of electricity that struck Kung and knocked him to the ground. Tsung transformed back into himself and came at Kung again, but before he could land a blow, Kung had teleported. As Tsung turned around, Kung had dropped in with a kick that struck Tsung across the face. Tsung transformed again this time into Reptile. Tsung came at Kung again, both parried, but Tsung struck Kung in the chest, who responded with a blow to the face causing Tsung to transform back. Tsung growled, and somersaulted back, in order to get some distance from them.

"You're better than I thought Lao." Tsung complimented. He couldn't deny that Lao had some skill to him, but yet he was not worried at all. Tsung brought both hands up and out of the ground came three skulls that Kung just barely avoided…

O-O-O

Meanwhile Smoke and Jade continued their battle in the Living Forest, the Lin Kuei Warrior was holding his own against the beautiful Outworld assassin. Yet it was becoming more and more obvious that Jade had the advantage. Smoke's name lived up quite well to his abilities, for he was sending wave after wave of smoke at Jade. Jade began coughing violently as smoke began to fill up her lungs.

Smoke moved forward and took advantage of Jade's predicament to strike her in the stomach. He proceeded to knock her to the ground, but Jade recovered quickly and she extended her leg out, tripping Smoke to the ground.

Smoke groaned slightly, as he struggled to get to his feet, he saw that Jade had the end of her staff pointing at his face.

Jade silently rose her staff a few feet in the air, to bring the blade down on Smoke's face… Smoke felt a feeling of fear and horror over him, but just before the blow could be struck, the staff suddenly froze in mid-air. As Smoke looked up, he saw that Jade had been frozen… literally.

"Smoke! What the hell are you doing here?"

Smoke looked to his left to see his friend, Sub-Zero standing there. Smoke crawled out of the staff's way, and as soon as he got clear, Sub-Zero extended his hand and helped Smoke get to his feet.

"Looking for you." Smoke said.

"Me?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yeah, I saw this yellow ninja follow you through the portal."

"Yellow ninja?" Sub-Zero said, surprised. "I know who he is… he is Scorpion."

"Scorpion?" Smoke asked, confused.

"Yes, he murdered my brother. I will do the same to him when we meet. I will show him no mercy."

"He killed your brother?" Smoke said surprised.

"According to Raiden."

"Who's Raiden?"

"The… Thunder God…" Sub-Zero said, he had almost expected Smoke to get a bewildered look. "It's a long story." He said.

Sub-Zero turned to the still frozen Jade and turned back to Smoke. "We better get going, it won't hold her for much longer."

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Kung had regained balance after he had managed to avoid Tsung's flaming skulls. He teleported again, as Tsung turned around, he found himself staggering back from a headbutt.

Taking this moment to catch his breath, Kung prepared himself for another attack, by the time Tsung had recovered; he had already transformed again this time into Scorpion. A rope leapt forward in the air and a piercing blade hit Kung's chest.

"COME HERE!" Kung was propelled forward and as soon as he faced Tsung, he was hit across the face and staggered back. Tsung transformed again, this time into Sub-Zero, a blast of ice hit Kung, covering him in ice. With the fast kick, the ice shattered and Kung was on the ground.

"Get up Lao. Even your weakling ancestor put up more of a fight against Goro." Tsung taunted.

"If he was such a weakling, why did he defeat you then?" Kung replied, chuckling slightly.

Tsung growled angrily, and out of the ground came dozens of fireballs, Kung barely leapt free, only to have another wave rise from the spot from where he landed, leaping free again, as Tsung prepared another wave of attack, Kung removed his hat and sent it at the sorcerer, Tsung noticed the attack and with a slight growl, he leapt to the side.

As Tsung recovered he noticed that Lao had leapt at him again, Tsung quickly prepared three more skull fireballs; however the Shaolin Warrior had already landed and was on the attack. Tsung was struck across the face. Growling, he came at Kung again, both blocked the others attack, until Tsung kicked Kung to the edge of the arena.

Kung struggled to keep his balance. Down below him, there was an endless abyss, if he fell, there would be no getting back up. Tsung laughed and sent three more skull fireballs at the warrior. With no time to think, Kung immediately began to spin around until he was going so fast that he formed a miniature tornado. Suddenly the three fireballs bounced off and Tsung was struck by his own attack.

In mid-scream, Tsung was cut off when he hit the wall behind him, as Tsung sulked down. As he groaned to himself, suddenly a hand caught his throat and pulled him up. Kung stared into his eyes as he removed his hat.

"What… wait.. what are you going to do…?" Tsung choked out, terrified.

"I ought to cut your head off." Kung said, with a soft, but deep voice.

"What?" Tsung said, horrified. "You can't! You are a Shaolin! You can't murder…! Kang didn't…"

"Shut up! I'm not a Shaolin anymore thanks to you and besides that I think Liu might be tempted to do the same thing I am!" But yet as he prepared to bring the hat down upon Tsung's neck, something stopped him. He should by all means, take revenge for his Shaolin Brothers. But yet his hand stayed. He was still Kung Lao. Still a Shaolin Monk. Still a member of the White Lotus Society. He placed his hat back upon his head and let Tsung drop to the ground.

"I'd rather the Emperor take care of you." Kung said, and without turning back, he left Tsung laying on the ground, in shock. Tsung was surprised that he had been spared, but yet there was also another feeling of anger and shame. He had not only lost to one Shaolin Monks, but now two. Despite gathering more power, he had failed. Now he had to face the consequences, he would no doubt be executed for his failure, but suddenly he remembered, he had planned for something in case this happened: it was time to start preparing the ritual…

for the resurrection…


	7. Kintaro

In front of Shao Kahn, the two warriors who would have the honor of fighting before the Emperor himself prepared: Jax was rumored to be the strongest man on Earth, but he had never faced the likes of Kintaro. Kintaro, the Shokan Warrior, he was the strongest solider in the Shokan Army, some considered him to be even stronger than Goro himself.

Sonya struggled with her chains as she watched Jax prepare to face off against Kintaro.

"FIGHT!" Shao Kahn shouted.

"I was hoping I'd get to fight that Liu Kang." Kintaro said, as he cracked all of his knuckles. "But you will make a nice appetizer."

Jax braced his fists, he didn't know how good he could do against this guy, anybody else probably would have run away, but he couldn't just leave. With a battle cry in his throat, Jax came at Kintaro and lunged at his chest, for a minute the two attempted to get a hold on the other, Jax had to be fast in order to avoid Kintaro's extra two arms.

"Jax on your right!" Sonya shouted. Jax leapt right only to get struck by Kintaro's lower right arm sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Sorry! Try left!" Jax once again heeded Sonya's advice, except this time, he was struck by both arms. Causing him to get propelled backward again.

"Uh… try…"

"Stop helping me!" Jax shouted which caused Sonya to let out an annoyed sigh.

"It doesn't matter human, you would have been struck anyway." Kintaro taunted. "You pathetic humans robbed us Shokan of our beloved Prince Goro. For that I will show you no mercy!"

"Look, I don't who this Goro guy is, but you need to get over it." Jax said, calmly.

"Shut up human!" Kintaro roared, as he came charging at Jax, Jax charged forward as well. Jax prepared to take a strike at the Shokan, but Kintaro caught his fist, Jax sent his other fist out, but Kintaro caught that as well. Jax leapt into mid-air and bringing both legs back, he struck Kintaro in the chest, causing the Shokan to stumble backwards.

Jax ran at Kintaro, but the Shokan caught Jax by the waist with his two lower arms, and with his two upper arms, he began pounding on Jax's chest. Jax was thrown back, screaming in pain.

Kano chuckled to himself. "I wish I had some popcorn with me right now."

Jax struggled to get to his feet.

"Finish him Kintaro!" Kahn roared.

O-O-O

Meanwhile as Shang Tsung's limp body, slowly began to rise, the Shadow Priest who had been watching the battle in the background approached the injured sorcerer.

"Open a portal, I wish to speak to Quan Chi." Tsung said, weakly as he wiped the blood from his face.

The Shadow Priest gave a slight nod and with a wave of his hands, a portal opened in front of the wounded sorcerer.

"What is it Shang Tsung?" Quan Chi replied.

"It is time, you fulfilled your end of the deal." Tsung replied, coughing up blood.

"Why, what happened to you? Did you lose again?" Quan Chi said, with a smile across his face.

"Quiet!" Tsung yelled. "Did Kahn speak to you on the matter of Sindel's resurrection?"

"Yes, all we need now is for you and your Shadow Priests to muster forward the reincarnation spells. Shinnok will take care of the rest of the deal. Believe, I am very grateful for your help. More than you ever know." Quan Chi replied, with a very suspicious grin.

"I see. Kung Lao's soul was very helpful in acquiring the information to the whereabouts of the Map of Elements."

"Yes. Let us know when you are ready to begin the ritual."

O-O-O

Meanwhile Jax struggled to get back to his feet. He could see Kintaro walking towards him. Kintaro outstretched all of his arms and gave a mighty roar, Jax chuckled as he saw Kintaro's mistake.

"Big mistake" he said out loud, and he threw his arm up, and out came a huge beam of energy that struck Kintaro squarely in the chest. With this moment, Jax quickly ran at the stunned Shokan, and implanted two fast, but strong blows across his face on both sides. Kintaro grunted in pain, as he staggered back.

"You pathetic human!" Kintaro roared and in a flash, the Shokan had vanished, when Jax looked up, he saw Kintaro rematerializing above him, Jax quickly rolled out of the way. Kintaro once again teleported. Jax once again had to roll to avoid this attack.

"This is boring me, Kintaro. Finish him off!" Kahn shouted.

This time as Kintaro came down again, when Jax rolled out the way, he took his fist and pounded it into the ground. Kintaro stumbled back as the impact on the blast, caused Kintaro to lose his balance. Jax ran forward and punched Kintaro twice in the stomach. Then with a mighty uppercut, Jax sent the Shokan Warrior flying to the ground… soon he was motionless only a groan escaped the Shokan's limp form…

Kahn gave a small growl and spoke "Jax wins." Clearly displeased at the events.

"Damn…" Kano muttered. He was hoping to see Jax be ripped apart or something… anything to make this more livable. Sonya was relieved, _extremely_ relieved to see that Jax had emerged unscathed, there were a few bruises, but he was still alive… Jax turned to leave… but just then Kintaro started to get to his feet.

"JAX!" Sonya shouted. "JAX LOOK OUT!"

Jax turned to see Kintaro jumping at him, when the Shokan landed, Jax was thrown back by the impact of the land.

"I WON'T LOST TO YOU!" Kintaro roared. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Jax's jaw dropped as he saw Kintaro leap nearly 10 feet into the air, ready to come down and crush him. Sonya let out a scream of horror, while Kano just chuckled. Kahn could only shrug. But just then a bolt of lightning hit the ground and Raiden appeared, immediately lightning shot out from his fingertips and Kintaro was struck full force with a scream he was fired backward into the air, over the stadium and out of sight.

With the threat over, Raiden turned to Kahn. "Kahn! You were going to let that happen weren't you? That is strictly against the rules!"

"Perhaps, but I cannot be held responsible if my warriors do not take their losses well." Kahn said, half laughing.

With a scowl, Raiden turned to Jax, seeing that he was alright, but shaken, Raiden left again. Jax struggled to get to his feet.

"Well, that sucked." Kano moaned. Sonya sighed with relief at seeing Jax unharmed, she wanted to call out his name, but she noticed how stunned Jax was… he was just kneeling on the ground, not saying a word or making a sound…

O-O-O

Meanwhile down in the Foundry, Johnny Cage and Baraka circled each other.

"You don't know what you're up against… you… you…" Johnny replied. "What are you anyway?"

"I am Baraka. Leader of the Tarkatas, and the last opponent you will ever face." Baraka replied, as out of his two arms, came two twin blades which glistened as Baraka stood poised to attack.

Johnny's jaw nearly dropped as he saw Baraka's two blades come out of his arms. "Holy shit…" he said, softly.

Baraka lunged at him.


	8. Truth

Johnny leapt of the way, barely avoiding Baraka's twin blades. As Baraka tried to swipe at Johnny's head to decapitate him. Johnny bent down and like he usually does in such an opportunity, he struck Baraka in the groin.

Baraka grasped his groin and held it in pain. "You… are… dead… as soon… as… I…"

"I can't believe that worked." Johnny said to himself.

O-O-O

Meanwhile in the Wastelands, Liu Kang and Kitana landed on the battle ground. Liu dusted himself off, as he got to his feet, the first thing he noticed was the castle in the background. From what he could tell, he was amazed that the thing was still in one piece.

"Kitana… why did you want to come here?" he asked, turning to Kitana, who had gotten to her feet.

"Well, you probably saw that castle over there?" she said, pointing in its direction.

"Yeah…" Liu started.

"Well, we're going to go there."

"But don't we have a match?"

"Liu Kang…" Kitana said. "Do you really think, I want to win? There's no one here, I could just forfeit the match to you. I'll just say you spared my life."

"Well, I wouldn't feel right about that. How about a quick one? I want to see what you can do." Liu said, smiling.

Kitana sighed and shrugged. "Why not?"

Both Liu and Kitana took their fighting stances, and both became to block and parry each others attacks until Kitana grabbed Liu's arm, and pulled him to the ground.

"Not bad." Liu said, smiling. Liu then broke free, and came at Kitana again, the two continued to block and counter for a bit.

"Where did you learn this?" Kitana asked.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho." Liu replied.

"Bo' Rai Cho?" Kitana said, surprised. "I've heard of him. Rather odd man, but he's a good fighter."

"Yeah, uh... it was rather gross at times…"

"Remind me not to train with him then." Kitana said, jokingly.

Liu blocked Kitana's attack again, and grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back. But Kitana brought her leg behind, and kicked him in the chest, freeing herself. Liu rolled aside, as Kitana got to her feet.

"Hold on, there's a Shadow Priest if you look to your left, don't." Kitana whispered. "It's here to report the events of the match. You have to make a finishing blow here."

"But… I…" Liu stuttered.

"Don't worry. I doubt I would've won anyway. I mean if you can beat Shang Tsung, I think you could beat me. Just try to be gentle." Kitana said.

"All right." Liu said with a sigh. Liu ran at Kitana, and with a leap in the air, he struck her in the chest. Kitana fell back with a yell and hit the ground. Despite the pain that she was feeling, Kitana feigned unconsciousness. With this, the Shadow Priest quickly left through means of a portal.

Liu quickly walked over to Kitana, who groaned before getting to her feet. "You alright?"

"Yes. Though that wasn't exactly gentle." Kitana said.

"Sorry." Liu said, blushing slightly.

"Forget it." Kitana said, smiling. "Well, the Shadow Priest is gone. Let's get going." She said, running into the mountainous-looking area before. Liu quickly followed.

"All right." Kitana said. "The Wastelands are filled with traps. Follow my lead, I know where the traps are." As Kitana said this, she triggered one with her foot and suddenly a net hidden from the ground below snatched the princess and brought her up at least 5 feet in the air before it stopped.

Liu cracked a smile, and crossed his arms. "Is that a new one?"

Even though she was still wearing a mask, it would've become clear to anyone that Kitana's face was quite red. "…Shut up!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile the battle between Johnny Cage and Baraka continued. Johnny struck Baraka across the face with a kick, but Baraka responded, but punching Johnny in the stomach twice, and then kicking him to the ground. Baraka once again, drew out his two blades and tried to stab Johnny in the chest, but a quick Shadow Uppercut allowed Johnny to regain the advantage.

"All right then… Baraka… I think it is…" Johnny said, taunting the Tarkata. "Do you give up?"

Baraka's response was a mere kick to the chest, causing Johnny to roll back.

"Wretched human!" Baraka roared. Out of Baraka's two blades, came two shards that shot out of the blades and at the movie star, Johnny managed to do some impressive twists, which caused them to shoot past him.

"Hey, this gives me an idea. What if there was movie where I could impossible stunts and look cool doing it? Like a Matrix or something. Yeah, that would be sweet."

O-O-O

Liu had freed Kitana from the net, since Kitana had dropped her fans when she was ensnared into the net. The two continued to travel along the road to the palace, until they came across a sea filled with blood and a small boat near the dock.

"We have to take that." Kitana said, "After that, it won't be long until we reach the palace."

"All right." Liu said, as he and Kitana hopped into the boat, both grabbed a paddle and began to row.

"So how long have you known the truth?" Liu asked. "About your family, your life?"

"I've known for about 5 centuries now. It's hard really, feigning loyalty for nearly 500 hundred years. I've tried to find a way out, but the opportunity never presented itself until now that is. When I heard about you. How you defeated Goro and Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat. I knew that you would be my best chance to break free from this false life I've been living."

"But… what can I do?" Liu asked.

"You can defeat Shao Kahn. Of all the Earth warriors, you are the only one who can accomplish that." Kitana replied.

"Well, I guess so… I mean, yeah sure, I beat Shang Tsung. But this Shao Kahn looks a lot stronger."

"Don't worry. When the time comes, I believe you'll know what to do." Kitana replied.

When they reached land, they immediately climbed out of the boat and continued on their way.

"We are getting closer, but there's still traps." As Kitana said this, a pit opened below Liu, who was just barely to leap to the edge in time, as he struggled to maintain his grip, but Kitana quickly extended her hand and helped Liu get up.

"Didn't I tell you that there were still traps?" Kitana said, but as she said this, a rope grabbed her by her ankles and she was immediately hanging upside down. Half embarrassed, and half angry, Kitana turned her head to see Liu smiling at her to the side. "Don't say a word…"

O-O-O

Meanwhile Johnny Cage and Baraka continued their battle, although both were quickly becoming exhausted.

"OK… now… this… is… going… to end…" Johnny said, panting.

"Indeed it is human." Baraka sneered, as half a dozen Tarkata climbed through the window. Johnny was quickly surrounded, he desperately tried to think of way to fight them all.

"Do you wish to beg before my warriors devour you?" Baraka sneered.

Johnny replied angrily. "This isn't fair!"

"I cannot help that my soldiers wished to assist me." Baraka smiled, Johnny growled, and taking one moment, he ran toward the door, jumping over one as he went.

The Tarkata growled and turned to pursue.

"Don't bother." Baraka ordered. "It counts as a forfeit. The match belongs to me." He grinned, before he erupted into loud laughter that filled the Foundry. "Shao Kahn will award me greatly!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Liu and Kitana reached the palace gates, taking a few steps forward, the two prepared to enter.

"This is my true father's castle." Kitana said. "It's been here ever since Shao Kahn invaded Edenia and stole his throne."

"I see." Liu replied, it was the only response he could think of, yet he did not need to as Kitana opened the palace doors.

"Follow me." Kitana said, as she led Liu inside the large castle.

"All right." Liu said, as he cautiously walked inside.

"Don't worry, there's nothing here."

"If you say so." Liu said. "Oh, I've been wanting to ask you. What is with that other girl who looks like you?"

Kitana's face was overcome with disgust, but nonetheless she answered. "Her? Oh, that's Mileena. My "twin sister.""

"Sister?" Liu said, surprised.

"Well, she's not exactly my sister. Well, I'll show you." Kitana said. She turned over to a desk and grabbed several pieces of paper. She handed them to Liu, who took them and read them to himself. "I found them in Shang Tsung's house while he was in Earthrealm, I hid them here."

"It has been nearly a week since I lost to Kung Lao. I lost to a pathetic monk! That was most humiliating. He could've killed me, yet he let me live. He will pay for his mistake at the next tournament.

_After my loss, I was ambushed by these strange creatures called Tarkata and was taken to this realm of Outworld and brought before its Emperor Shao Kahn. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. The chance for eternal life. _

_For as I have lost the Mortal Kombat Tournament, I no longer have eternal youth, I am beginning to age rapidly, but if I can go back to Earthrealm in 50 years and win the tournament, I will be awarded Eternal Life, but to do so, I must give up my Earthrealm heritage. I eagerly accepted the offer._

_Yet I cannot compete myself for my age will allow my to fight as I used to. However, Kuatan has offered us a warrior to compete, Goro, their prince. I will train Goro to fight in the tournament. Kung Lao won't know what hit him._

_I met Shao Kahn's stepdaughter today, Kitana, I am told that she has no idea of her true past. Shao Kahn invaded her realm of Edenia, killed her father, Jerrod and merged Edenia with Outworld and then took Jerrod's wife Sindel as his own. However Sindel would not allow herself to be Shao Kahn's wife and she committed suicide. Kitana however, believes Shao Kahn to be her true father. That is where my part in this affair comes._

_For if, Kitana is to ever learn the truth, it would prove to be disastrous. I am to create a clone of Kitana while after it is done, the real Kitana will be killed. Using a piece of her hair and blood from the Tarkata, Baraka's actually. He willingly offered his blood for the process. He seems rather excited, no matter. _

_Everything went smoothly, I nearly created the perfect clone of Kitana, however something went horribly wrong and she ended up with the disgusting teeth of the Tarkata. I apparently miscalculated. I suggested trying again, but Shao Kahn figured why waste an otherwise perfect clone? She is to be given a mask to conceal her hideous face and the name "Mileena". She will instead be introduced as Kitana's lost twin sister. She will keep an eye on Kitana for us, for it will only be a matter of time I feel until we will have to dispose of Kitana._

As Liu finished reading, he threw down the notes in disgust and looked at Kitana, with sorrow in his eyes.

"That is why I need your help Liu Kang."


	9. Rest

"You want me to save you? Is that it?" Liu asked.

"Well, not entirely, although I would like to live past this." Kitana said. "Right from the start, Mileena and I never got along."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, she believes I'm a- how does she put it: Attention loving daddy's girl, a little bitch. You know, those kind of things."

"I see." Liu said, sadly. "Well, now what?"

"Now, the tournament. You should escape to Earth as quickly as you can, but if you do go now. Outworld win therefore be allowed to cross over immediately, he won't need the resurrection."

"Well, then what? How can we save Earth if we can't get back in time?"

"If you don't finish the tournament then Earth will be taken by Shao Kahn anyway. You have to stop him no matter the cost."

"Right." Liu said.

"Ever since I learned the truth, I've been waiting for someone, someone like you. I could never fully succeed in overthrowing Kahn by myself, but with you and your other Earthrealm warriors. I believe that we can defeat Shao Kahn. We must, not just for Earth's sake, but for my own realm as well. The time approaches, we must return to the arena."

O-O-O

"What? What is this nonsense?" Kahn roared angrily. "Only 1 of my warriors advanced to the next round? You weak, pathetic fools! All of you!" He walked over to Shang Tsung and grabbed him by the neck. "This is now twice you have failed me! Do not fail me again or there will be dire consequences for you to pay." With that, Kahn dropped Tsung to the floor, Tsung rubbed his throat, and he knew the only reason that Shao Kahn was letting him live was because he needed him for Sindel's resurrection.

"And you Kitana!" Kahn said, walking over to her.

"Father! Please you have to understand… I was outmatched!" Kitana tried to plea.

"Don't give me that."

"But he is the Champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Could you have been the Champion of Mortal Kombat if you wanted to be? I think you could've. You could've done much better Kitana." Kahn said, Mileena snickered to herself, however it was loud enough for Kahn to hear. "And what are you laughing about Mileena? Your defeat was even worse!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"There is not much shame in losing to the Mortal Kombat Champion, but you losing to a mere _ninja_!"

Mileena could feel her heart sink as her father walked towards her. "That is unacceptable. Do you _understand_?"

"Yes Father, I do." Mileena said, her eyes filled with fear and anger at the same time.

"Well, am I to be rewarded for my victory Master?" Baraka asked, hopeful.

Kahn turned his attention over to Baraka and immediately hit him across the face causing the Tarkata to fall to the ground. "You must be joking. You would've lost as well had you not used your soldiers to drive the mortal off."

Mileena bent down and checked on Baraka, who moaned in pain on the floor. Kahn turned away. "Well, I suppose I'll have to enter myself if Baraka does not win his next match."

"But Master, I don't understand." Tsung said. "Kang could…."

But before Tsung could finish, Kahn grabbed him by the throat and held him high in the air. "_What_? Are you implying that this Liu Kang is a match for _me_ Shang Tsung?"

Tsung whimpered slightly. "I'll perish the thought Master."

Kahn growled slightly and dropped Tsung to the ground. "Reptile." He said, turning to the ninja. Reptile quickly bowed, but Kahn waved his hand slightly to tell Reptile that there was no need.

"What issss it my masssster?" Reptile hissed. "I wissssh to pleasssse you after my defeat."

"Reptile, it is not your defeat that I wish to tell you." Kahn said, doing his best to sound solemn. "It regrets me to inform you that while you were fighting with the ninja. The last of your people have died."

Reptile's eyes widened in shock. "What? How has this happened?" Reptile said, his voice cracking with each word.

"The last of your people have died. You are the last Raptor left." Kahn said, turning away.

With these words, Reptile's shock and disbelief quickly turned to anger, he roared angrily and quickly everyone could tell that this was not the same Reptile, who was quiet and loyal. No, this Reptile was angry. Suddenly that rage erupted and Reptile pounced on Baraka, who had just recovered from Kahn's strike suddenly Baraka was on the floor again, his face covered in blood. Before Mileena could react, she too was on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

Kitana watched these events with shock. She had never interacted with Reptile much, they only seemed to see each other when Reptile was being ordered by Shao Kahn. She came to pity him. She knew the truth: Shao Kahn was the one responsible for the death of his people. Reptile was merely being used as a pawn. She never had the chance to tell him, and she would here, but it would blow her cover. Kitana did not get much time to think for Reptile immediately came after her, striking her in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

Kahn watched it all, though Reptile had struck his soliders, destroying many of his furniture and even struck his daughters. Kahn could only smile; his lie granted him his desire: it had crushed the Raptor's spirit. Reptile would now be an even more loyal soldier. He had nothing. Kahn was pleased.

Suddenly Reptile ran out the chamber doors as Kitana, Mileena and Baraka got to their feet. Without a word, they walked out of the room. Each giving Kahn a bow as they left. With a smile, Kahn sat down on his throne. Shang Tsung, the only one of Kahn's warriors to have not been attacked by Reptile. "Kang will no doubt be the most likely contender for you to fight. Shall I have the Tarkata take care of him in case we need to prepare the invasion?"

"Oh no, Shang Tsung. Let him come. I wish to face him myself." Kahn said, slightly laughing.

With a disgusted look, Tsung turned away and whispered to himself. "Your stupidity will ruin everything, you ugly piece of…"

"WHAT was that, Shang Tsung!" Kahn immediately yelled out.

Tsung yelled in fear and quickly turned around. "I said, the resurrection going to need a little more time to prepare master!"

O-O-O

As Kitana walked down the corridor, she turned towards the dungeons carrying a food tray in her hands. Walking down the long corridor, she came across the two cells: Kano was already fast asleep, while Sonya continued to struggle with her chains. Kitana opened the cell door and walked towards the young long blonde haired woman.

"What is it now?" Sonya barked, but before she could say another word Kitana stuffed some food into her mouth.

"Keep quiet. Don't wake him." Kitana whispered. Sonya mumbled through the food she was eating, but Kitana continued. "You're in luck, most of the Earthrealm Warriors won."

"Most?" Sonya said, shocked. "Who lost?"

"Uh… I think that Johnny Cage guy."

"Johnny Cage lost?" Sonya said, shocked and worried. "What happened to him? Is he dead?"

"No. He's alive." Kitana said, ready to stuff another piece of food in Sonya's mouth.

Sonya breathed a sigh of relief and blushed slightly. "I can feed myself even though I'm chained."

"Of course you can, I'm just using this as a cover to talk to you. Well, listen tomorrow the tournament ends. I'll make sure your pedestals are up and they'll be able to free you." Kitana said, with that she stood up and pressed a finger to her lips that was hidden by her mask. Without a word, she closed the cell door and departed.

As Kitana left the dungeons, she headed towards her room and decided to take a nice hot bath. Outworld wasn't as far ahead in technology in Earthrealm, but they did have luxuries. As Kitana got to her room, she undressed and stepped in the bathtub, turning on the water. As she relaxed, she thought of her time with Liu Kang. She was only trying to help him so he could help her, but yet there was something else. If Liu Kang was really as good as they say then perhaps he could defeat Shao Kahn, but also there was also another feeling something that made her feel tense and nervous…

As Kitana relaxed and bathed, her "sister" Mileena sat on her bed with Baraka to her right. "I know it's true Baraka. That bitch of a sister of mine has been helping Earthrealm's warriors."

"If that is so Mileena then this is the chance you have been waiting for all your life. You can get rid of her, you can make her identity yours. You are superior to her in every way…"

Mileena looked down sadly. "There is one thing. She's beautiful, I'm just a freak…"

O-O-O

Meanwhile the Earthrealm Warriors relaxed and eat the meals that were offered to them, while Johnny Cage was lamenting over his loss, Liu Kang and Kung Lao chatted friendly for the first time in a while.

"So if we make it through this what did you indeed to do after?" Liu asked.

"Well, for one I think my fighting days are over. Yeah as they say, stick a fork in me." Kung said, but as he said this Johnny had literally (but accidentally) stuck a fork in his hand causing Kung to yell at in pain.

"Damn that asshole!" Johnny yelled in anger, banging on the table.

"Yo Cage!" Jax called out. "Calm down!"

Johnny took a moment to breath as Kung took the fork out of his hand. With anger in his eyes, he turned to the movie star. "You idiot!"

But before Johnny could respond, a blast of lightning hit the ground before them and the Thunder God Raiden appeared.

"Raiden!" Liu immediately called out. "Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung… they're planning to…"

"Yes, Liu Kang. I already know." Raiden said.

"Know? Know what?" Kung said, rubbing his hand.

And so Raiden explained it all, all 4 listened intently though Liu Kang had already knew, but when Jax asked if they should just leave, Raiden replied that they could not live until the tournament was finished, otherwise Shao Kahn could take Earth as it would count as a victory for Outworld.

"We must go forward." Raiden said and with that he vanished once again. While Liu turned his head away, thinking of Kitana.

"Hey Liu, what's wrong with ya?" Jax asked.

Liu immediately turned around. "Oh nothing." He said.

O-O-O

Meanwhile in Sub-Zero's chambers, the two Lin Kuei Warriors took this time to rest and talk. "So what happened to Cyrax and Sektor? Did they come here too?" Sub-Zero asked.

"No, they stayed behind." Smoke replied. Sub-Zero had told Smoke the entire story of his brother's trials in the Netherrealm, Smoke was most impressed. "So you beat a green ninja huh? So you fight this Scorpion next right?"

"Yes…" Sub-Zero said, intensively.

"What will you do exactly? If he beat your brother, how can you?" Smoke asked.

"I'll find a way… there's always a way. For what he did to my brother… he will die again!"


	10. Vow

The next morning, the remaining warriors headed towards the arena, while Kitana headed out the stadium door, she didn't know where she was going, but she felt she needed to get out. Unbeknownst to her, Mileena secretly followed her out. Now was her chance, finally she could prove herself to be better than Kitana…

O-O-O

Meanwhile Shao Kahn sat on his throne, his cape draped over his back. Standing up, Kahn prepared to leave with his staff in his hand. Suddenly a blast of thunder hit the ground and Raiden appeared with his own staff in his hand.

"Raiden." Kahn said, not bothering to turn around. "We meet again."

"Yes… Kahn. You defy the Elder Gods."

"Defy them? I sent a challenge, if they did accept, then the rules state that I could take Earth for myself."

"Perhaps, but there will be consequences for breaking the rules." Raiden said, Kahn turned around to face the Thunder God.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps you are right." Kahn said, walking towards Raiden and looking him directly in the eyes. "Maybe we'll discuss it after I take Earth?"

"We'll see."

With that Raiden disappeared. "We will indeed Raiden. We will indeed."

O-O-O

Sub-Zero was the first to emerge at the arena. According to the chart, his match would be first. Smoke remained behind in his room. Sub-Zero had told him to remain behind so that he wouldn't draw attention to the Outworld guards, the female warrior that he had frozen to save Smoke must have been thawed by now, and he was worried she might come to finish the job.

But now was the time to be thinking of his opponent: this ninja specter called Scorpion. His brother had told him of Scorpion, one of Shinnok's most fearsome hellspawn warriors. Scorpion tried to mercilessly kill him, but his brother had managed to defeat him. Scorpion had no honor. For whatever reason, Scorpion somehow returned to Earth and had slain his brother in combat. A killer though his brother was, Sub-Zero respected him. He was a killer as well, but he only killed those he was assigned to, he never believed in killing anyone else. He was here to assassinate Shang Tsung, but this time he would make an exception. This was about honor, but the question remained: How did you kill one that is already dead?

As Sub-Zero stepped onto the marble ground, suddenly the specter appeared out of thin air.

"Scorpion…" Sub-Zero growled.

Scorpion did not reply, in fact he didn't really do anything. Just stared at the Lin Kuei Warrior. Kahn arrived and took his place in his chair. "I see our combatants have already arrived. Very well then, FIGHT!"

Sub-Zero was on the attack first, he lunged for Scorpion's throat, but Scorpion vanished quickly. When Sub-Zero turned around, Scorpion had struck him in the face causing him to stumble back.

"_He's slower than his brother."_ Scorpion thought.

Scorpion ran forward, and the two parried each other's blows. Sub-Zero struck Scorpion in the chest with a well-timed kick. Scorpion was pelted back and Sub-Zero continued the advance as a blast of ice left his hands and froze Scorpion solid. With another kick, the ice shattered and Scorpion was sent flying back, but the specter quickly got to his feet and flung his spear through the air, Sub-Zero's chest was hit by a piercing blade.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted and Sub-Zero was sent reeling towards him, with one move, Scorpion struck Sub-Zero across the face again. For a moment Sub-Zero was sent back and the two came at each other again. They both leapt into the air and when Sub-Zero moved in for a strike, Scorpion grabbed hold and spun him around in a circle in the air and then threw him to the ground.

Sub-Zero spun his leg around and tripped Scorpion as he landed. But combatants got to their feet and came at each other again. Ultimately Scorpion knocked Sub-Zero back with a knee to the chest, but Sub-Zero quickly spun his leg around in the air and struck Scorpion across the face.

Scorpion recovered and fire formed in his feet. As Scorpion back-flipped, Sub-Zero quickly jumped back and an ice clone took his place, upon contact Scorpion was frozen solid, Sub-Zero quickly formed a ball of ice in his hands and sent it at the still frozen Scorpion freezing him even more.

"The best thing about ice is…" Sub-Zero said as he slid towards Scorpion. "…it shatters!"

Sub-Zero leapt towards Scorpion, but suddenly a blast of fire emerged and Scorpion was set free, Sub-Zero was sent backward by the rings of fire. Landing on his back, Sub-Zero struggled to get up. While Scorpion landed on his feet, he quickly prepared his spear again, as Sub-Zero stood up, he struck in the chest by Scorpion's spear.

"COME HERE!" Scorpion shouted. As Sub-Zero was reeled towards him. But thinking quickly, Sub-Zero slid and suddenly Scorpion was knocked on his back. Scorpion quickly recovered and came at Sub-Zero again. Now the two were entering the final attack. Scorpion tried to trip but Sub-Zero, but he managed to jump clear. Taking his foot down, Sub-Zero attempted to strike Scorpion's face, however the ninja specter managed to bend just enough to avoid. Scorpion attacked again, with his foot narrowly missing Sub-Zero's face. Sub-Zero attempted another slide, but this time Scorpion teleported out of the way. As Scorpion returned Sub-Zero attempted a high kick, which Scorpion had to tilt his body to avoid, Sub-Zero then attempted to trip Scorpion, who managed to leap free in time. Scorpion attempted to bring his leg down upon Sub-Zero's chest, who leapt back just in time.

Finally Sub-Zero attempted one final attack, he tried to grab the specter, but Scorpion managed to grab a hold of Sub-Zero's arms and falling to the ground, he extended his leg and sent Sub-Zero flying through the air. As Sub-Zero was propelled airborne, Scorpion teleported one final time and ended the match with a hard punch to the chest that sent Sub-Zero flying back to the ground. Sub-Zero's yell of pain was interrupted when he hit the ground below.

Scorpion landed just a few feet in front of his defeated opponent, who lay panting and breathing hard. Kahn gave a small clap, he then stood up and announced. "FINISH HIM!"

"Go on… do it… kill me… just like you killed… my brother." Sub-Zero replied weakly. But yet Scorpion did nothing. With one silent look, Scorpion teleported again and vanished from sight. Sub-Zero could not say anything, the man or ghost rather who had killed his brother had strangely spared him. Wasn't Scorpion supposed to be some hellspawn warrior of Shinnok's like his brother side? Or could his brother have lied to him. Despite his injuries, Sub-Zero was able to stand. There was only one who could tell him the truth: Raiden.

Scorpion stood on top of the stadium, unwatched by anyone. He watched Sub-Zero and thought to himself.

"He's different from his brother…I remember that night… I was murdered in cold blood… by a Lin Kuei assassin named Sub-Zero… I learned that he had killed my family and led the attack on my clan…I hated him… I even rose from the pits of Hell itself just to kill him… I accomplished that mission… I thought my soul could rest. Yet I heard that he had returned… somehow… someway… I made my way here… however I now know that this is not the same Sub-Zero… the younger brother…unlike his brother, he shows compassion to life, he reminds me of myself really. I never killed the innocent only who I was assigned, but yet all I ever wanted was for my family to live a comfortable life… joining the Shirai Ryu was my last option… my murderer killed all who got in his way, regardless of who they were. I do not know what his reasons were… but he killed the family that I cherished so much… and yet as I succeeded in killing him, I took someone else's family away. I became what I hated so much. Now I must atone for my crime, this Sub-Zero, he is still young… he will need someone to keep an eye on him. Yes, that is what I shall do. From here on Sub-Zero the younger, I will protect you. This is my vow. This is my promise." 

Turning his back, Scorpion took one last look at the arena below and leapt off the ledge…


	11. Fate

Meanwhile, Kung Lao and Jax were preparing for their match. Both were exchanging friendly claims that they were going to win. They were assigned to the Living Forest for their match while Liu Kang was to fight at the Portal, which he assumed to be the portal from which they entered.

"Give him one for me Liu." Johnny said, patting Liu on the shoulder.

Liu gave a slight nod and departed out of the room. Wandering down the hallway, he made his way through. Eventually coming to a path where a strange door suddenly opened to his right. Liu at first, chose to ignore it, and continued on his path. Yet his curiosity got the best of him, he took a look through the door and walked through. Eventually he came across a caped figure. Two in fact, one he immediately recognized as Shao Kahn. Yet another he did not know, however he did notice a resemblance to Goro. Without another thought, he quickly leapt out of sight.

"Shao Kahn! What is this news that you wish to tell me?" the Shokan roared, demandingly.

"Your warrior, Kintaro has been killed in battle." Kahn said, not a stir of emotion in his voice, in fact he sounded quite angry.

"What? By whom?"

"It matters little." Kahn said, charging some kind of green energy in his hand.

"Why do you say that? I will gladly send for another warrior to…"

"No need Gorbak. I've already made my decision. I will send a call to the Centaurs, I will require their services…"

"The Centaurs!" Gorbak cried in an outrage.

"Yes, the Centaurs." Kahn said, half laughing. "You see, both your son and your finest soldier have both failed. Why should I bother with such a weak race?"

"You… You've sold us out!"

"Sold you out? You failed me Gorbak… and that is simply something I cannot tolerate anymore…"

Gorbak took a step back in fear and anger. He clenched all four of his fists…. He lunged at the Emperor… but in an instant…. It was over…Gorbak lay on the ground, dead…

Kahn grinned, he had just blasted the Shokan King with a small blast of energy that cut through his chest. Liu gasped in shock at the sight seen before him. This was the Emperor Shao Kahn that he had heard about… so cruel, so emotionless, so cold…

Without turning around, Kahn spoke. "So you're this Liu Kang that I've been hearing about."

Liu gasped in shock as he jumped out of his hiding spot.

'Hmm…" Kahn said, turning to face him. "You're a bit younger than I expected." It was here that Liu realized just how tall Shao Kahn was. He was at the very least as tall as Goro. His red eyes looked down upon Liu with pure evil.

Liu did not answer instead he took a step back and took a fighting stance, causing Kahn to chuckle. "You've got guts kid. I'll give you that."

Liu clenched his fists and started forming fire in his hands. Kahn did nothing but smile. "I like your attitude." Suddenly he charged up a little white ball in his hands and sent it at Liu, who was struck in the chest and landed back with a yell.

Dazed, Liu looked at Shao Kahn, who turned in the other direction and merely walked away. Liu got to his feet and watched Kahn just walk away. His eyes meeting Shao Kahn's back. Now he knew what his mission was as the Champion of Mortal Kombat… his mission was to stop this being… He must stop Shao Kahn…

O-O-O

Sub-Zero ran outside the Coliseum… the Thunder God had to around here somewhere….

"RAIDEN! RAIDEN! COME OUT!" he shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground and the Thunder God calmly spoke. "Yes?"

"Scorpion… he… he…"

"Calm down… then speak."

Sub-Zero took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Scorpion… he spared my life… why?"

Raiden took a moment before replying. "That I do not know. You would have to ask Scorpion yourself."

"But isn't he a hellspawn warrior of Shinnok?"

"No… he is not. Though he may be a spawn of Hell, he is completely independent of Shinnok, in fact, if you ever run into a demon in the Netherrealm, they will try to kill you. Scorpion would probably just ignore you."

"So then my brother lied?"

"Yes. Some of it was true no doubt. But I think he probably made himself sound more heroic than he actually was. However, he did not heed my warning that there was evil in his soul. Scorpion killed him out of vengeance for his own family."

"What?"

"Yes, your brother murdered Scorpion. Ignoring his pleas for mercy. It was your clan's ignorance and greed that caused the situation. I more or less forced your brother to go. He didn't have a choice, as he said. After taking the amulet back from Shinnok. He returned to the Lin Kuei Temple where he no doubt told you of his adventures in the Netherrealm."

"Wait… my brother killed Scorpion… mercilessly?"

"Yes… and he is not the only one to have received such brutality from your brother. You need to start thinking about how you want to live your life… otherwise you will become a tortured soul in the Netherrealm just like your brother." With that, Raiden vanished again, leaving a stunned Sub-Zero behind.

Sub-Zero looked at his own hands. He too had murdered… ever since his father took him and his brother to China to become Lin Kuei Warriors, he felt loyal to the clan, he thought of them as being honorable warriors, who only killed when they had to. But now… after his confrontation with the ninja specter… Scorpion… he had seen what evil his clan was capable of… his brother, the man he respected so much… was nothing but a cold-blooded murderer it seemed… yet deep down… that respect for his brother would never leave… he knew that.

He would complete this mission… yet at the moment, he was unsure if this was to be his last…

Sorry for such the long wait and the short chapter, but I needed to get isomething/i up. Anyway, I will change the Jax/Kintaro fight finale a bit... toaccomodate those of you who want Raiden to kill Kintaro and also add some character development for Jax. Look for it soon.


	12. Doubt

Kung Lao and Jax made their way to the Living Forest, both took notice of the trees that growled if one of them got too close. Jax was visibly shaken, apparently his near-death at the hands of Kintaro had shaken him more than he thought at first. He thought he had won the fight, but if it were not for the sudden intervention of the Thunder God, Raiden, he would've died…

"Are you ok?" Kung asked, noticing Jax's depression.

"I'm fine, Kung, I'm fine." Jax said, unconvincingly.

Kung gave a concerned glance at Jax, but gave him a bow of respect and prepared his fighting stance. Jax did a modest bow and took his own fighting stance, Kung began the attack with a leap into the air and tried to bring his foot down upon Jax's face as his momentum carried him forward.

Jax was quick to block the attack and as Kung came back to the ground, Jax struck him in the chest and then pounded his fist in the ground, causing the Shaolin warrior to nearly lose his balance, but just as Jax came at Kung Lao again, the youthful warrior, ducked under Jax's fist and quickly gave Jax a quick knee to the chest.

Jax was knocked back, holding his chest in pain, Kung came at him again, Jax had no time to react before Kung Lao was on him again, with two blows to the head, Jax was losing his fighting spirit already.

O-O-O

As Kitana made her way through another part of the Living Forest, she was unaware that she was being followed, as she walked through the dark forest, she could hear footsteps approaching behind her. Almost instantly, she took out her fans and turned around.

"Whoa Kitana! It's me!" Jade said, holding her hands up.

"Jade?" Kitana said, surprised as she put her fans away. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah…" Jade said, trying to relax after Kitana's near-attack. Kitana's instincts had grown over her years as one of Kahn's assassins. "I'm still a bit cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes, I fought with an Earthrealm warrior yesterday. I had the fight won, but something froze me from behind."

"Oh. Do you know who?" Kitana asked.

"No. That bastard better hope I don't find him though."

Kitana couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Anyway, Kitana. I gotta get back. See ya later!" Jade said as she leapt back through the trees, Kitana let out a small wave before continuing on her way. Jade was just as tough as she ever was, at the very least she had one friend here.

As Kitana found herself crossing the bridge where earlier, Reptile and Sub-Zero fought, she heard another voice behind her.

"Where do you think you're going sister?"

Kitana turned around in shock to see Mileena walking towards her, strangely she had her two sais at the ready.

She let out a sigh. "I don't know." She was not in the mood to hear more of Mileena's complaints about how she was "Father's favorite." Hopefully those days would soon be over.

"Off to another meeting with Liu Kang?" Mileena said, chuckling slightly.

"What?" Kitana said, shocked. "No…! I…"

Mileena could only chuckle. "Yes, sister. I know all about your little meetings. It was only a matter of time before you revolted wasn't it? Father gives everything and yet here you are, on the verge of throwing it all away!"

Kitana did not reply, but started to ready her fans, she knew that a fight was coming.

"How dare you!" Mileena said, after a brief pause. "You have everything that you could ever want and you refuse it!"

"Mileena, you always wanted Kahn's praise and love. You can have it for all I care." Kitana said, her eyes narrowing.

"You will die today, sister…" Mileena said, menacingly. Just then, Mileena lunged at Kitana… her sais pointed outwards…

O-O-O

The fight had barely lasted 5 minutes before Jax was on the ground, surrendering. Kung walked towards Jax and helped him get to his feet.

"What's wrong? You could've fought better than that." Kung said.

"I'm fine…" Jax said, unconvincingly.

"Maybe you should…" Kung Lao started.

"I said I'm fine!" Jax angrily yelled as he brushed Kung off and started walking back to the arena. Kung Lao turned and watched, a doubtful and worried look on his face.

O-O-O

Liu Kang had found the portal, he figured that this must be the one that he and the others had come through. There was no sign of Baraka, at least not yet. Taking the time to stretch, Liu Kang was sure to keep an eye out for the vile Tarkatan and sure enough, he came.

"It is an honor to face the Mortal Kombat champion in battle." Baraka said, those horrible teeth of his smiling as he spoke.

"You vile, despicable monster!" Liu said, getting ready to fight. He didn't bother to bow before this opponent. "You're going to pay for what you did to the Shaolin Temples!"

Baraka let out a short laugh. "Those weaklings were not even worth fighting. It was easy to kill the lead Monk. Your friend could only watch helplessly. You should've been there. You should've seen their faces as we slashed them open."

"You're right…" Liu said, silently. "I should've been…"

Baraka laughed once again. "Do you really think that it would've made a difference? No, it wouldn't have. Your just as weak as the rest, you may have defeated Shang Tsung, but so what? I've been waiting for this battle!"

"You won your battle with Johnny Cage unfairly… you killed my Shaolin brothers!" Liu said, his fist angrily clenching.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? That's so unlike monks."

"What?" Liu said, surprised. He had never fully thought about it. Would he actually kill to avenge his brothers, the possibility crossed his mind a couple of times, but there were other matters that he had to look into first.

"Well then," Baraka started as two blades came out of each of his arms. "Show me what you've got!"


	13. Sisters

Liu Kang began the fight with his Flying Kick, but Baraka was ready for the attack and ducked under the kick, as Liu Kang landed, Baraka tried to end the fight by impaling his blades into Liu's chest. Liu ducked under the attack and somersaulted to the right, Baraka followed with more blade swipes, but Liu avoided them all, as they neared a wall, Liu brought out both of his hands and clapping them together, he struck Baraka in the chest.

Baraka was sent flying back with a yell. He hit the ground, groaning as he did. Liu took this moment to catch his breath. As Baraka got to his feet, holding his chest in pain, he smiled at the young warrior.

"You are as good as they say, perhaps even better."

Liu did not respond, he was just preparing his fireballs. Liu sent his first fireball at the Tarkatan, Baraka dodged the attack and rolled to the side, Liu crouched down and sent another fireball at Baraka, which nearly hit him in the legs, as Liu prepared one final fireball, Baraka was ready and from his blades came two shards, Liu was struck in the chest, holding his chest in pain, Liu had no time to dodge Baraka's next attack, Baraka grabbed him by the neck and right leg and soon the two were propelled into the air, Liu landed on his chest while Baraka landed on his back, as Liu got to his feet, Baraka rolled backwards and regain his footing.

Now the two were parrying each other's blows, their fists got the others as they both tried to gain the advantage over the other.

O-O-O

Kitana ducked under Mileena's attack. Mileena was heading towards the ground, headfirst, but by extending his hands, she was able to catch the ground and leap further into the air, landing safely a good distance away from Kitana.

As Mileena found her footing, her meeting with Kahn in the morning played back in her mind.

Mileena bowed before the Emperor, and got down on one knee.

"_What is it that you wish to ask of me, Father?"_

"_Mileena, over the past few days, I have grown… suspicious of your sister."_

"_As have I." _

_Kahn nodded, before he continued. "She has been acting strange, I want you to keep an eye on her."_

"_Of course, Father, of course." Mileena said, getting up to go._

"_Keep an eye on her, Mileena. That is all I ask."_

This was her chance, now if she could kill Kitana here and now. Then she could finally earn her place as Shao Kahn's true daughter. For she knew that Kitana was not a true daughter of the Emperor, nor her real sister, but none of that mattered, it was time to end their rivalry once and for all.

"Mileena, you don't have to do this…" Kitana said, trying to get through to her. "We could work together, we could overthrow Kahn…"

"Shut you goddamn mouth!" Mileena shouted, angrily. "Why would I betray my father?"

"He's not your father, he's not _my _father! He's been using us both… he's…"

"Shut up!" Mileena said, walking towards Kitana.

"Mileena… he's not your father… you were cloned from me… you…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Mileea shouted, an unknown rage embodying her. She rolled into a ball and came rolling on the ground at Kitana's feet. Kitana had no time to react and she was flung in the air. As Mileena uncurled herself, she leapt up and struck Kitana in the chest. Kitana was sent flying onto her back.

Struggling to keep conscious, Kitana saw that Mileena was coming down at her with her sais pointing at her face. Thinking quickly, Kitana took her fans out and starting spinning them out in front of her. A gust of air, pushed Mileena backwards and she found herself traveling along the wind.

"Damn you!" Mileena shouted.

Kitana got to her feet, and soon she leapt into the air and hit Mileena in the chest with her left fist, Mileena hit the ground, stunned albeit for a moment…

Kitana landed on the ground, her fans at the ready. "It doesn't have to be this way…" she warned.

"Yes." Mileena said, as she got to her feet. "It does…"

The two charged and their weapons clashed over the sounds of the wind…

O-O-O

Liu was able to kick Baraka in the stomach and with a quick roundhouse, he caused Baraka to lose his balance and hit the ground. Liu ran towards Baraka at high speed, but quickly leapt back as Baraka's blades came out once more and Baraka started slashing at a fast rate with both. When Liu landed, he sent out two fireballs, one high, one low.

Baraka was struck by both and before he could recover, Liu had already charged enough energy into his hands to send one large fireball towards the Tarkatan. Baraka was hit full force as his clothes caught on fire, screaming in pain, he fell to the ground, trying to quench the flames.

With a sigh, Liu walked over to the fallen Baraka. "Yield." He ordered.

"You haven't beaten me yet…" Baraka said, grinning.

With that several Tarkatan jumped into the fray, surrounding Liu Kang, Johnny Cage had warned him that Baraka might pull something like this, preparing himself for anything, one Tarkatan advanced towards Liu Kang… before the Tarkatan could cut the young warrior in half, a shadow kick knocked the foul creature back saving Liu.

"What?" Baraka exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna try something like this, you cheap bastard!" Cage said. "That's why I followed Liu Kang. To make sure that you couldn't do something like this on him!"

"Damn…" Baraka muttered, as he stood up.

"I'll handle these guys, you take him." Cage said, as he struck down a second Tarkatan, Liu gave a nod as he struck Baraka in the chest with a flying kick.

Cage turned to the three other Tarkata that were left, taunting them with a finger wave, he immediately performed his shadow uppercut on the first, knocking him out instantly. The remaining two encircled the movie star, Cage approached the one to his left, faking him out with some fake punches, he bent down and punched the creature in the groin.

Standing up, Cage ran over to the other Tarkatan, ducking under the creature's attacks, Cage struck with an uppercut that immediately knocked the Tarkatan out. As the one remaining, held his groin in pain. Cage simply walked over and nudging him ever so slightly, knocked him down.

Liu's battle with Baraka continued, just then Liu managed to get a headbutt in on the Tarkatan leader and finished the battle with a Bicycle Kick. Baraka hit the ground, yelling pain as he did.

Liu walked toward the defeated warrior, standing a few feet away.

"What are you going to do?" Baraka asked, weakly.

"I'm not going to do anything." Liu said. "I'm going to let you lie here in your shame. You're a coward… that's all you are Baraka… my Shaolin brothers have been avenged today…"

With that Liu turned away as Baraka passed out.

"You ok?" Cage asked, walking over to Liu Kang.

"I'm fine." Liu said, nodding. "Thanks… you really helped me out."

"Don't sweat it…" Cage said, chuckling. "I had something to handle with that jackass…"

Liu couldn't help but crack a smile. "Well, let's just go back…"

O-O-O

Meanwhile Kitana and Mileena continued their battle. Both struggling to gain the advantage over the other. Kitana won this contest by kicking Mileena in the chest, as Mileena tried to recover, Kitana came running at her. She struck Mileena across the face, Mileena responded with her attack.

Kitana stumbled back as Mileena grabbed off her sais off the ground, suddenly purple energy charged around them, as she tossed them at Kitana, Kitana took her fans and threw them at Mileena, the two sets of weapons struck the other and both fell to the ground.

The two sisters encircled each other, each planning out their next attack. "Mileena, just listen to me… we could…"

"Oh, shut up!" Mileena shouted. "I'm not turning against our father… unlike you!"

"Mileena, he's not our father!"

"Maybe not yours! But he's my father!"

"No… you were cloned from me." Kitana started.

"I am not a clone!"

"Mileena, you know it's…"

"SHUT UP!" Mileena said, as she charged at Kitana. Kitana blocked Mileena's attacks, and struck Mileena in the chest twice, Mileena responded by kicking Kitana in the groin, knocking her to the ground.

Moaning in pain, Kitana looked up noticed that Mileena was gone. She knew what technique Mileena was doing, she looked up, but it was too late. Mileena's leg had struck Kitana's face, nearly causing her to black out. Kitana fell onto her back, stunned for a moment.

Mileena realized that this was her chance, Kitana's head was near the edge of the bridge, Mileena got on top of the stunned Kitana and grasping her hands around Kitana's neck, she began to squeeze the life out of Kitana.

"At last! I'm going to do it… I'm going to kill you Kitana!" Mileena said, mocking Kitana, as she began to cough violently. "I'm going to get everything… your name, your status, everything… it will be mine! Any last words to say?"

Kitana was about to pass out, she would be dead in a few minutes… but yet there was still one chance… Kitana brought her leg up from behind and struck Mileena in the back. Mileena toppled over Kitana and was sent over the edge, screaming as she did.

Kitana got to her feet, trying to catch her breath and rubbing her neck. Standing up, she looked over where Mileena had fallen, she had managed to grab onto the edge at the last moment with only one hand and her grip was loosening…

"Kitana…" Mileena said, pleading as she looked up to her twin. Kitana could see the fear in Mileena's eyes. "Help me… please…"

Kitana stared at Mileena for a moment, she thought about helping her, but yet she couldn't. "I'm sorry…" she said, shaking her head. Turning away, she picked up her fans and began to walk away.

In that moment Mileena's fear turned to anger as her grip slipped further, she looked at Kitana and she screamed at the top of her lungs… "I HATE YOU!"

Mileena was about to fall, Kitana gave one last look at Mileena, one that was mixed with anger and pity. Just then Mileena let go… she fell into vast pit. Quickly, she fell… ever so fast… she fell forever…

As Kitana turned and walked away from her battle… stunned by what had just happened… she knew that it was only a matter of time before the word came out that Mileena was dead, Shao Kahn would soon know that she was no longer loyal… she had to escape before then… unbeknownst to Kitana, Jade had seen the entire battle…


	14. Shaolin Monks

As Liu Kang and Johnny Cage traveled back to Shao Kahn's arena, Cage couldn't help but look at Outworld's scenery.

"Liu, I hate this place. I do. I'm telling you, I hate it. I'm in a hostile environment and I'm totally unprepared. And I'm surrounded by a bunch of guys who probably want to kick my ass. It's like being back in high school!"

Liu couldn't help but crack a smile. "Do you know who won between Kung Lao and Jax?"

"No, I don't…" Johnny Cage said. "My guess is Kung Lao kicked Jax's ass… I mean, come on, that would be the most logical thing…"

Liu only gave an annoyed sigh as Cage continued ranting all the way back to the arena.

O-O-O

As Kitana ran across the Outworld wastelands, determined to find a portal to another realm, hopefully Earth.

"Where do you think, you're going?"

Kitana gasped and turned around, a bit relieved to see that it was only Raiden…

"I….I… have to escape… I killed…"

"Yes, I know." Raiden said, nodding. "I suppose that you think that you can just run away now?"

Kitana looked stunned. "Well, I-I…"

"You can't run, Kitana. Eventually you're going to have to face up…" Raiden said, waving his finger.

When Kitana did not respond, Raiden continued. "What about Liu Kang?"

"What about him?" Kitana asked.

"Are you just going to leave him to face Shao Kahn by himself? He's the one who you wanted to help save you from this life, was he not?"

"Well…" Kitana started.

"You were just going to run away from your past?" Raiden asked, moving in closer.

"Well, it's hard to face up to it… you want to turn your back on it, but that's never easy…"

Raiden cracked a smile and hit Kitana on the head with his staff. "Ow!" Kitana yelled as she grabbed her head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Doesn't matter, it's in the past." Raiden said, smiling.

"But it still hurts…" Kitana said, rubbing her head.

"Yes, the past can hurt… but that doesn't change that it'll always be there in your memories… unless you face your past, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. It's now or never, Kitana… you must go back…"

Kitana let out a long sigh. "All right, let's go." She said, albeit a bit reluctantly. "I'm not too sure about this though."

Raiden gave a nod and grabbing Kitana by the shoulder, he teleported them both away.

O-O-O

Liu Kang and Johnny Cage reached the arena where they found Kung Lao waiting for them.

"Kung Lao!" Liu said. "Where's Jax?"

"After our match, he just walked away. I suspect he's back in our quarters."

"Oh… ok, so you kicked his ass?" Cage asked, grinning.

Kung Lao cast a look at Cage, before turning back to Liu. "You and I are going to be the final match in the tournament, the winner will face Kahn…"

Liu did not respond, only slightly nodded. "And there's really no way easy for me to say this…" Kung Lao said, sighing. "Liu Kang, I can't let you face Shao Kahn."

"What?" Liu Kang said, surprised. This had gained his attention. "What do you mean?"

"You're not ready… you don't understand what it takes to be the Mortal Kombat champion."

"I suppose you do?" Liu said, his voice rising.

"More than you!" Kung shouted back. "You're too naïve! You don't understand what it fully…"

"If you know so much about being the Champion? Why didn't _you _enter the tournament?"

"I…I… didn't want to, I told you that!" Kung Lao said, stuttering slightly.

"Why not? You knew of what happens to those who become Champion? Thanks to you, I'm the one who will never age! You can do whatever you want to after this? The Great Kung Lao was your ancestor, why didn't you follow him?"

"Just because he was my ancestor doesn't mean that I had to follow in his footsteps! I don't want to be tied down to my ancestor's path! I want to make my own!"

"I want to make my own path too! But I can't now!" Liu Kang yelled angrily.

"_Hmm, to break this fight up or not? Oh, I just don't know." _Cage thought, smiling.

"Liu Kang! Kung Lao!" Shao Kahn shouted. "Your match is to begin immediately! Step onto the arena."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao stopped arguing and casting a bit of a look at each other, both complied, while Cage walked over to the bound Sonya, who was still struggling with her chains.

"Having fun?" He asked, smiling.

"Shut. Up." She said, growling slightly. "Just get me out of these chains."

"I'd get into trouble. Maybe if Liu wins, just hold on Sonya." Cage said, grinning. "Hmm, you do look kinda cute when you struggle like that."

Sonya let out an angered scream and tried to get her hands around Cage's neck.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao took opposite positions on the arena. Both felt immense anger for each other. Kung Lao angry at Liu Kang for calling him a coward earlier and Liu Kang angry at Kung Lao for avoiding becoming the Champion.

"FIGHT!" Kahn roared.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao ran at each other, both with battle cries in their throats. Liu Kang tried to perform his Flying Kick, but Kung Lao was able to teleport out of the way. Liu Kang turned around, only for Kung Lao to perform his Diving Kick attack. As Liu Kang stumbled back stunned, Kung Lao leapt forward and punched Liu Kang in the stomach twice, but before kicking him back with a kick to the chest. Liu Kang hit the ground, as Kung Lao leapt into the air.

Taking both hands, Liu Kang placed them on the ground and leapt back as Kung Lao landed. Getting to his feet, Liu Kang took this opportunity to perform his Bicycle Kick on Kung Lao, who staggered back. As he held his chest in pain, Liu Kang was this time able to successfully implement the Flying Kick into Kung Lao's chest, who flew back from the blow.

As Kahn watched the battle, he turned to Shang Tsung. "They're both impressive fighters. Neither will be able to defeat me, however."

"Yes, of course." Tsung said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Was that tone sarcastic, Shang Tsung?" Kahn said, angrily as he turned to face Kahn.

"No sir! No!" Tsung said quickly.

Liu Kang ran at the stunned Kung Lao and struck him across the face, just then Kung Lao swung his leg around and tripped his fellow Shaolin warrior. As Liu Kang landed on his back, Kung Lao leapt forward, while Liu Kang rolled out of the way. Soon the two were on the attack, both blocking each other's attacks and attempting to counter.

Cage walked back to the courtyard entrance, where he saw Jax approaching.

"Hey Jax… how ya doing?"

"Not good." Jax said.

"Hey, I lost too." Cage said.

"No, not about that." Jax said, bowing his head slightly.

"Well, Sonya's over there. She looks cute, doesn't she?" Cage said, smiling.

"Does it really matter?" Jax said, suspiciously.

"Well, I'm just saying."

"Well, we might get a chance to free her soon. Be ready." Jax warned.

Liu Kang sent his fireballs at Kung Lao, who spun around like a tornado, sending the fireballs back at Liu Kang.

"Oh, great…." Liu said. He was able to move his head out of the way of the high fireball and was just barely able to jump over the low fireball. Just then Kung Lao had sent his hat at Liu Kang, who once again performed a daring maneuver. But this was what Kung Lao had intended, for he came at Liu Kang and struck him in the chest and then again, in the face just as the hat reappeared onto his head.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao continued to try to gain the advantage over the other, Liu Kang was able to use his leg to send Kung Lao into the air and with a roundhouse kick, and he sent Kung Lao flying across the arena.

"Scorpion has disappeared after his match with Sub-Zero." Tsung said, watching the battle between the two Shaolin with most interest.

"Then he is disqualified, of course. The winner will face me. We have no choice." Kahn said, chuckling slightly.

"But the resurrection…"

"I have Sindel's soul… it will not be too hard."

_author's note: I know about the first chapter, I want to fix that as soon as I can._

Liu Kang and Kung Lao clasped each other's hands and were now trying to gain the advantage in a strength contest.

"Your pretty good, Liu. I give you that much." Kung Lao said, grimacing as he tried to push Liu back.

"Your not bad yourself." Liu Kang replied, grimacing as well.

After about 5 seconds of pushing, Liu Kang started to push Kung Lao forward and towards the edge of the arena. Kung Lao was surprised that Liu Kang was able to take the lead. In a few moments, Kung Lao was standing at the edge of the arena, just before Liu Kang could knock him over; Kung Lao was able to teleport once again.

"Maybe he really is that good…" Kung Lao thought. 

Kung Lao tried to come at Liu Kang again, but this time Liu Kang leapt backwards into the air as Kung Lao's attack missed. Landing on his feet, Liu Kang performed his Flying Kick one last time, which ended the fight… Kung Lao went flying out the arena and onto the grass below.

"Liu Kang wins!" Kahn called out. He dropped his staff and stood out, ready for a battle. "Allow me to show you how an opponent should be beaten Shang Tsung."

Tsung didn't dare open his mouth to reply, but he did cast Shao Kahn a look behind his back.

Liu Kang leapt down from the arena, although he had been angry at Kung Lao earlier, for some reason, now he felt worry. He might've hurt him badly. He ran over to Kung Lao, who moaned and started getting up.

As Kung Lao started to get up, Liu Kang extended his hand down and after a moment's hesitation Kung Lao grabbed it and got to his feet. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, neither saying a word. They were both ashamed for what they had said earlier.

"You really are a great fighter." Kung Lao said, smiling slightly.

"So are you." Liu Kang nodded back.

"Hmm, I guess the better man won…" Kung Lao conceded. "Good luck…"

There wasn't much to say from either of them, Kung Lao just turned and walked over to Cage and Jax, bidding Liu Kang a glorious victory as he went, Liu Kang stepped back onto the arena. His nerves tensing a little, he turned to face Shao Kahn, who cape and all leapt onto the arena.

"You really are worthy of the title of Champion, Kang." Kahn said, smiling. "It's no mystery why Shang Tsung lost to you, he can't measure up to your skill."

Tsung growled some more at hearing Kahn make this claim. _"One day, Kahn, one day…"_

They had met before, after Kahn had killed Gorbak, Kahn easily knocked Liu aside with a mere blast, Liu Kang knew that he had a tough battle ahead, one that seemed impossible for a mere mortal, but Liu Kang was determined to win, he was able to do the impossible once, but could he do it again?

"Listen, I have a proposal for you, work for me." Kahn stated. "I can certainly make it worth your while. I could use a talented fighter like you. What do you say?"

Horrified at this proposition, Liu Kang immediately shook his head and shouted. "No! I would _never _work for someone like you!"

"Very well," Kahn started. "But if you will not be my knight… you will be my pawn."

Grabbing his cape, Kahn flung it off, it flew out of the arena, he cracked his knuckles, and taunted Liu into attacking.

The final battle of the tournament begins… the winner will decide the fate of Earthrealm… at least for now… for Kahn has a plan if he should happen to lose this battle, he doubts that it will happen, but he is prepared. For a moment the two faced each other: Liu Kang and Shao Kahn. One was an Emperor, he ruled through tyranny and was feared by his people. He was a conqueror, he was powerful.

The other was a Shaolin Monk, he was the Champion of Mortal Kombat, he was Earth's hero, the time had come for him to show just what he could really do. But the question remained before him, can he defeat such a powerful being such as Shao Kahn? Was his skill truly that good? Regardless of the outcome, he would know the answer soon enough…


	15. Wrath of Kahn

Shang Tsung gave the signal to begin the fight, Kahn gave Liu Kang the initiative to attack first. Knowing that he should take it in slow and get in and out, Liu Kang crept in forward, he tried to punch Kahn, but Kahn merely blocked his attack, now Liu Kang attempted to bring his foot around and strike Shao Kahn in the leg in hopes that it would leave him open to another attack. Kahn blocked both these attacks with ease and with a mighty kick, he sent Liu Kang flying over to the other side of the arena.

"Wow…" Cage said, stunned. "That's gotta hurt."

Liu Kang felt the wind being knocked out of him and he tried to catch his breath. Holding his stomach in pain, Liu Kang slowly got to his feet.

"_Maybe I should try a projectile attack." _ Liu thought, he flung a fireball at the emperor, who merely put up a green shield to protect himself.

"Nice try." Khan complimented. "Hmm?" Kahn noticed that Liu Kang was attempted his Flying Kick, but with a grin, Kahn batted Liu Kang away.

Liu Kang screamed in pain as he hit the ground. "For your sake, I hope you can do better Kang."

Blinded by anger, Liu Kang ran towards Shao Kahn and attempted another attack, but once again Shao Kahn blocked his every attack and knocked him down with another kick, now Liu Kang was knocked onto his stomach, as Kahn walked forward, he grabbed the young warrior by his hair and pulled him up.

"The Chosen One…" Kahn mocked, before slamming Liu's head into the ground.

Liu was still conscious, but barely. He was trying to get up. "Well, Shang Tsung. Have the other Earth warriors killed… I will finish Kang off."

"Yes, master…" Tsung said, waving his hands around, he said an incantation that opened several portals at once, and out of those portals came an uncountable amount of Masked Guards and Tarkatan warriors. Several surrounding the pillars that Sonya and Kano were tied to. Cage, Kung Lao and Jax after an initial shock, quickly braced themselves for a fight.

"I propose we all just… run away." Cage said, chuckling nervously.

"And leave Liu Kang by himself?" Kung Lao said, veering his head to Cage angrily.

"No, I was just… joking…" Cage said, slowly.

"I almost hope you _do _get killed." Jax said, annoyed.

High above, Noob Saibot watched the events unfold… figuring that now would be the best time to return to the Netherrealm and report to Shinnok, he could be spotted if he stayed, he opened a portal to the Netherrealm and silently walked through.

O-O-O

Inside Sub-Zero and Smoke's quarters, they could hear the sounds of battle going on above.

"What's going on up there?" Smoke asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Let's find out. It's time we made our move, Smoke." Sub-Zero, as he opened the door. "Come on."

With that the Lin Kuei Warriors stepped out, Sub-Zero thought to himself about his battle with Scorpion, he lost the battle, he conceded that Scorpion was the better fighter in that match, but Raiden's words continued to flood his mind. He still had not made up his mind if he would heed the Thunder God's warning or follow the same brother did and continue to work for the Lin Kuei out of loyalty. He would either make his own path or follow in his brother's footsteps.

O-O-O

High above and out of sight, Raiden teleported in with Kitana. "That feels really weird to teleport like that…" Kitana said, brushing herself off.

"For you, yes. But you are only seeing my mortal form." Raiden explained, looking at the battle below.

Kitana turned and looked down, she saw Liu Kang facing down Shao Kahn, he looked a little bruised, but he was alright overall, the other Earthrealm warriors were at the present time, engaging Shao Kahn's armies in battle.

"Can Liu Kang defeat Kahn?"

"I don't know if he can." Raiden said, sounding a bit worried.

"But he defeated Shang Tsung…" Kitana started.

"Yes, he defeated a great sorcerer to win the first tournament, but Kahn is far more powerful than Shang Tsung."

Kitana turned her head back to the battle, fear filling her heart.

Liu Kang came at Shao Kahn again, a battle cry in his throat, he tried once again to strike Kahn, but Kahn grabbed his arm and flung him across the arena. As Liu tried to get up, Kahn quickly punched him in the stomach, and then in the back of his head, causing Liu Kang to roll across the ground.

As Liu tried to get up, Kahn grabbed his right arm and started to bend it behind his back. Several cracks were heard as Liu screamed in pain. Liu managed to get his arm free and swung his leg at Kahn, who merely blocked the attack and with a kick of his own, he sent Liu Kang flying back, coughing up blood as he fall.

Kitana gasped as she saw Liu Kang being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Raiden…" Kitana said, looking up. "Can Liu Kang still win?"

Raiden casually sighed. "I don't know… it doesn't look too good…"

Kitana turned her head back towards the battle; she was feeling fear and anger at the same time… she couldn't just watch any longer.

Kung Lao and the others battled with Shang Tsung's army, as Sub-Zero and Smoke arrived at the sights of the battle, awestruck as to what was happening.

"Alright, you keep these guys off of me." Sub-Zero said. "I'll get Shang Tsung."

"Good luck, Sub-Zero." Smoke said, as he run off to join the fray.

"Thanks… I'll need it." Sub-Zero whispered to himself.

Jax approached the pillar where Sonya was tied; he leapt onto the pillar and for the first time since he arrived in Outworld was able to converse with Sonya.

"Sonya! You ok, girl?" Jax asked, taking some lock picks out of his pocket.

"Could be better, Jax. You alright?" Sonya asked, as Jax started to pick the lock on her right arm.

"Fine, I guess." Jax said, as he worked on freeing Sonya. "I tracked your signal to here, who would've thought that all this crazy shit would've happened?"

"Look out!" Sonya called out, and taking her left leg, she was able to strike an oncoming Tarkata in the chin sending him flying back to the ground.

"Not bad," Jax commented. "for you…"

Sonya growled in anger. Just then Jax was able to free her from her shackle.

"Got one." Jax said.

"Go get Kano. I'll do the other one."

"Kano?" Jax said, surprised. "Why?"

"Just because, we got to turn that bastard into the authorities, I want to make sure that bastard goes to jail." Sonya said, grabbing the lock picks from Jax. "You get another pair?"

"Yeah." Jax said. "That's no problem."

"Good." Sonya said.

As Sonya started picking the lock on her remaining shackle, Jax ran over to Kano, who was simply watching all that was going on.

"Well, this is all very amusing." Kano said, grinning. Just then he heard a click and noticed that his right arm was free. "What the?" He started, he turned to his left and noticed that Jax was already on the verge of freeing his other arm.

"Oh, you…" Kano said, scoffing.

"Keep quiet, Kano. You should be glad I'm even doing this for you." Jax said as Kano's other arm was set free.

"Well, thanks for the help, grunt." Kano smirked, and with that he leapt off his pillar.

"Oh no you don't!" Jax called out, just before Kano could run for it, Jax grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Gotcha!" With that, Jax struck Kano's face three times before throwing him to the ground.

Kano immediately passed out while Sonya worked on freeing her other arm. "Damn it! This can't be that hard!"

"Ah, beautiful and in distress, my favorite kind of damsel." Cage said, smiling at Sonya.

"Shut up! I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm just a little… ok, I am… but I don't need your help!"

"Maybe not now, but you could've used it before, admit it!" Cage said, flashing a grin.

Sonya sighed, but she finally got her other arm free. "Yes!" she said, excitedly as she jumped off her pillar. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

"Yeah, of course you are…" Cage said, teasingly.

Now Liu Kang was on the ground, his arms covered in blood, with some more blood coming from his mouth. He was trying to stand, but he couldn't find it in him.

"It's time for me to end this, goodbye Champion." Kahn said, as he grabbed his wrath hammer and prepared to crush Liu Kang's head.

As Kahn prepared to deal the killing blow, Kitana had finally had enough, she leapt onto the arena, landing in between Liu Kang and Shao Kahn. Kahn stepped back in surprise.

"Kitana?" He smirked as Kitana stood up. "If you want to finish him off, feel free."

Kitana turned to the nearly unconscious Liu Kang, who began to sit up upon noticing her. She turned angrily to Kahn, the expression gave away what she had intended for her stepfather.

"What are you doing?" Kahn said, surprised.

"I won't do it… _father_." Kitana sneered angrily.

Kahn growled. "You ungrateful little… I took you in, I raised you… and _this _is how you repay me?"

"Save it, Kahn! I knew all about what you did to my real parents, Mileena, I know everything. And in my true father's name… I will destroy you!" Kitana called out, taking out her fans.

She lunged at Kahn, with her fans outstretched, but Kahn merely moved to the side and flung Kitana to the ground. A yell of pain emitted from Kitana as she hit the ground.

"Though skilled you are, you are still no threat to me, little girl." Kahn said, growling slightly as he threw his hammer to the side. Before Kitana could recover, Kahn seized her in his grasp. Pinning her arms and placing her up against his chest. He began to crush her back to his chest. Kitana struggled as hard as she could, but she just wasn't strong enough.

Kitana screamed and screamed as she thrashed in Kahn's grip. In a few seconds, it would be over. Kitana's screams and struggles did her nothing, Kahn did have some reluctance to kill her, but it had to be done…

But before Kitana could be finished, a leg struck Kahn in the side, causing him to drop Kitana. Kahn turned around, but before he could react, something struck him across the face, nearly knocking his helmet off.

It was Liu Kang, somehow he had found the strength to continue the fight, various parts of his upper body and face were covered in blood, but that didn't matter to him. A fury had been unleashed; he was looking at Kahn with unspeakable rage in his eyes. He threw another fist at Kahn, who caught the attack with his one hand. Kahn too had an unbelievable anger brewing in his eyes and anyone less brave than Liu Kang would've cowered in fear.

"**You dare strike me?" **Kahn roared, angrily, as he sent his own fist at Liu Kang's face, but like he had just done before, Liu Kang caught the fist. For now, the two fighters stared at each other… both about ready to tear the other's throat out.

Shang Tsung, meanwhile was busy blasting each Earthrealm warrior with a blast of powerful magic. First he struck Jax, who fell onto his back. Kung Lao tried to approach Shang Tsung, but he too was struck, this time by two skulls.

Laughing, Tsung turned to Johnny Cage and Sonya, who were both running at him, but they too were quickly blasted away by more of Tsung's magic.

Sub-Zero got behind Shang Tsung and seeing this as his chance, he leapt up, trying to get the sorcerer from behind, but just before he could attack the sorcerer, something knocked him back.

Reptile appeared from thin air and stared angrily at Sub-Zero. "YOU! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

As Sub-Zero got to his feet, Reptile came running at him, Sub-Zero had no time to react before Reptile was on him with a fury of punches, with an uppercut, Reptile knocked Sub-Zero to the ground, and before the Lin Kuei could get back to his feet, Reptile kicked Sub-Zero in the side of the head, multiple times causing Sub-Zero to roll across the ground with each kick.

When Reptile stopped, Sub-Zero had already lost consciousness. "It is because of you that my people are gone. If I had won the fight, perhaps I could've saved them… but you…. YOU robbed me of everything! **I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Before Reptile could deliver the finishing blow, a spear hit his chest, nearly piercing his heart. "The Lin Kuei's life is not yours for the taking."

Reptile was flown through the air, towards Scorpion, who had entered the battle upon seeing Sub-Zero in danger. "Only I, Scorpion, will dictate when his life is over."

As Reptile drew near Scorpion, the ninja specter struck Reptile in the chin, which sent the raptor flying back. "For I am a warrior not of Earth, but from the very depths of its Hell."

As Reptile lay on the ground, stunned, Scorpion walked over to the unconscious Sub-Zero. "My life was taken by a Lin Kuei known as Sub-Zero. I have killed my murderer, thus my journey for revenge is over. This is not the same Sub-Zero. But I return with a new mission. I have taken a life, now I must devote myself to protecting one." With that, Scorpion picked Sub-Zero up and placing him on his back, teleported away.

As Smoke had finished killing several of the Tarkatan, he noticed that Sub-Zero was nowhere to be found. "Sub-Zero? Where is he?" he said, frantically.

"You shouldn't worry about him now." Jade said, having just arrived at the battle. She did not see Kitana lying unconscious at the arena, but she recognized Smoke and decided that she should finish her fight with him. "Let's finish what we started."

"Alright with me." Smoke said, taking up his fighting stance. Jade brought forth her staff and ran at the Lin Kuei warrior.

Liu Kang had gained the advantage on Shao Kahn, striking him in the chin, three times. Each blow harder than the last. Kahn blocked the fourth punch and struck Liu Kang across the face, which nearly knocked him out. But this time Liu Kang struck back with a kick to the chest, causing Kahn to stumble back, Liu Kang ran forward and soon Kahn was struck by a series of kicks as Liu Kang performed his Bicycle Kick.

As Kahn clutched his chest in pain, he screamed in rage. "KANGGGGG!" As Liu Kang came at Shao Kahn again, Kahn blasted him back with ball of green energy. As Liu Kang hit the ground, Kahn pointed his finger at Liu Kang. "Is that your best?" he mocked.

Just as Kahn finished, he failed to notice that Liu Kang had already sent a fireball his way; Kahn was unprepared and was struck in the chest. As Liu Kang ran at Shao Kahn again, Kahn brought his knee into Liu's chest and struck him across the face sending him falling to the ground, coughing violently.

"You will die, mortal…" Kahn taunted, walking towards Liu Kang, who struggled to get to his feet.

As Shang Tsung continued to blast the Earth Warriors, the Thunder God flew down next to him.

"That's enough, Shang Tsung!"

"What?" Tsung exclaimed in surprise, but before he could make a move, he could feel his body being struck by a high voltage of lightning, he was soon flung through the air and hit the ground, stunned and nearly unconscious.

Meanwhile Jade had the upper hand on Smoke, she kicked him twice in the stomach and nearly knocked him to the ground. As Jade came running at Smoke, with her staff pointing forward, Smoke jumped onto the staff, and without a moment's hesitation, he leapt off striking Jade across the face with his foot, Jade dropped her staff and stumbled back onto the ground.

Kahn grabbed Liu Kang by the throat and punched him twice across the face; he threw the stunned warrior to the ground. "It's over, Liu Kang. You have lost…" Kahn said, about ready to press his foot into Liu Kang' s face.

"Not yet!" Liu retorted back, as he leapt from the ground, kicking Kahn in the chest, and then swinging his other leg around he struck Kahn across the face, nearly knocking his helmet off.

Kahn stumbled back in pain, as Liu Kang regained his balance, he ran at Kahn one last time, he attacked the emperor with blazing fury, hitting him twice in the stomach, but Kahn caught the third blow and retaliated with a punch of his own. This time, Liu Kang was ready and with another kick, he caused Kahn to stumble back again. As Kahn looked up in pain, he saw that Liu Kang was already in position to make the finishing blow. With an uppercut, Liu Kang propelled Shao Kahn into the air…

"The great Shao Kahn… Emperor of Outworld… beaten by this kid…? Liu Kang?" Kahn whispered to himself in shock and horror. Kahn hit the ground with a thud… and ceased to move… Shao Kahn was defeated… his plans were seemingly undone.

Exhausted, Liu Kang turned to the unconscious Kitana. He walked over, bent down and raised her upper body with his arms. "Kitana?" he asked.

Kitana let out a cough of air, to Liu's relief, she was still alive. "You did it, didn't you?" Kitana said, excitedly. "You defeated him? You defeated Shao Kahn!"

Liu offered a small smile. "Yeah, I did… but not alone… you saved me…"

Kitana gave off a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I did…" she let out. "Take this mask off for me will you?"

"Huh?" Liu said, surprised.

"Please, I just need it to be off for a moment…" Kitana said, still panting.

Liu nodded as he reached behind Kitana's head and untied the knots that held her mask in place. Slowly he pulled it off, revealing for the first time, Kitana's beautiful face. Stunned, Liu Kang did not speak for a moment as he saw for the first time, Kitana smile at him.

"You're beautiful…" Liu said, stunned. Kitana kept smiling, she had owed Liu Kang everything. He had rescued her from this life, defeated Goro and Shang Tsung, and now Shao Kahn as well. What she sees in Liu Kang, is hope… not only for her, but for everyone… She slowly sat up and drew her face in closer to Liu Kang's… slowly he did the same… their lips about to touch until…

"No! No man! That's too cheesy!" Cage interrupted causing both Liu Kang and Kitana to pull back. "You gotta take control of it, man!"

Liu Kang simply rolled his eyes and sighed, while Kitana started to blush. "You see, go up to her…" he said, walking over to her. "And say. "Hey, want to go out?"

"Get bent…" Sonya said through clenched teeth.

Liu Kang just sighed and turned back to Kitana, but before any word could be said, something struck Liu Kang in the back and he soon went flying to the other side of the arena, which caused Kitana to scream in horror.

"It's not over yet, Kang!" Kahn roared angrily, grabbing his hammer. "If I am to die here… I will take you with me!"

Kahn jumped over to where Liu Kang lay stunned and prepared to finish the young warrior… but this time as he brought his hammer down, he found it blocked by a staff… "Raiden!" he exclaimed, angrily.

Holding Kahn back from killing Liu Kang, Raiden took a step forward. "It's over, Kahn. You've lost!"

Kahn angrily pushed forward. "No mortal or god can defeat me!"

Raiden did not respond, instead he pushed Kahn's hammer up into the air and he flung himself into Kahn's chest, his hands outstretched, soon both he and Kahn were off the arena and onto the ground below. Kahn fell back, while Raiden landed perfectly. Kahn got up and came at Raiden again, but Raiden was ready, throwing his staff up into the air, Kahn was too blinded by anger to react… Raiden blasted Kahn with his powers of lightning, Kahn screamed in agony as the lighting struck his body, soon Kahn was knocked into the far wall. Raiden caught his staff as it returned to the ground.

On his knees, Kahn was amazingly, still conscious. Weakened, Kahn stood up. Panting, he still was able to mock the Thunder God.

"It's not over yet, Raiden! You may have won this battle, but you can't stop the invasion. All you are going to remember in the coming years is how you failed to save Earth…"

Raiden did not respond, but just as Smoke had bested Jade, more of Kahn's armies came out upon them while Kitana and Kung Lao helped Liu Kang get to his feet.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Kahn ordered.

"Shao Kahn is summoning his army! Quickly! We must return to Earthrealm! I will show you the way! Hurry!" Raiden ordered urgently as each warrior ran towards the exit, Jax picked up the unconscious Kano's body and flinging it over his shoulder, he ran with the others.

As Kitana ran alongside Liu Kang, she noticed Jade and for a moment, the two best friends exchanged a look of sadness and regret.

"Kill the Earthrealm pests, but bring Kitana back alive!" Kahn shouted as his army began their pursuit.

As Kahn angrily walked over to where his cape lay, Tsung secretly muttered to himself as he watched his emperor. "The fool should've listened to me… but noooooo!"

O-O-O

With the unconscious Sub-Zero still on his back, Scorpion looked around for the portal back to Earthrealm.

"This place is even worse than the Netherrealm!" Scorpion said in frustration.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting hit the ground. "I believe that you'll find that this is the way, Scorpion." Raiden said, calmly.

Raiden flew up into the air and Scorpion followed him, running as fast as he could.

At the portal to Earthrealm, where Liu Kang and Baraka had fought, the two Shadow Priests remained… Raiden landed softly and before the Shadow Priests could attack, a quick blast of lightning sent them both falling to their deaths.

Raiden turned around to look for the other warriors, Scorpion carrying Sub-Zero was first, who soon ran down the suspended pathway and jumped through the portal.

Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage were next. Raiden pointed them towards the portal, Sonya was the first to leap through, followed quickly by Jax along with Kano. Johnny Cage stopped to speak to Raiden, while Smoke ran up.

"What about the others?" Cage asked, worried.

"They're on their way!" Raiden shouted. "Go!" With a nod, Cage ran up to the portal and jumped through it.

"Sub-Zero! We can't leave him behind!" Smoke said, urgently.

"He is already through the portal?"

"What?" Smoke exclaimed, surprised. "But how?"

"Don't ask questions! GO!" Raiden ordered, and with that Smoke escaped through the portal.

Almost everyone was through now, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana could be seen running up the hills to the portal. Their momentum carrying them, Kung Lao had to catch Liu Kang from collapsing a couple of times, but Liu Kang could still run.

Suddenly, Kitana stopped, causing Liu Kang to turn around and soon Kung Lao shortly after.

"Kitana? What are you doing?" Liu asked, urgently.

"I-I have to stay…" Kitana said, bowing her head.

"What?" Liu said, surprised. "You can't be serious…"

"Liu Kang! Come on! We've got to go!" Kung Lao shouted, urgently.

"I have to Liu Kang." Kitana said, solemnly.

"You'll die!" Liu said, fear swelling up in his voice.

"Maybe… but I doubt that." Kitana said, bringing her head up to look Liu Kang in the eyes. "My place is here in Outworld. Your place is in Earthrealm, you should go back, protect it from Kahn. I need to find out more about this invasion and what Kahn plans to resurrect."

"But…" Liu Kang started.

"Don't worry about me." Kitana smiled. "You've done more than enough. I'm through regretting the past…"

Liu couldn't help but smile. "You've changed Kitana."

"Thanks, Liu… for everything…" Kitana smiled at him and with that, she turned away and ran off.

"I believe in you…" Liu said, softly as he sadly watched her go.

"Liu Kang! We've got to go!" Kung Lao shouted, and with a nod, Liu Kang turned and ran past Kung Lao, who quickly followed.

Soon they both were on the pathway to the portal back to Earthrealm, Liu Kang jumped through first with Kung Lao quickly following. Raiden turned to follow, just as Baraka and two other Tarkatan warriors jumped down, determined to follow.

"Uh-uh." Raiden said, pointing his finger up. Baraka and his troops stopped in surprise. A small bolt of lightning emerged from Raiden's fingertip. "I don't think so." Raiden said, chuckling slightly.

Baraka and his men immediately backed away. As Raident turned and walked through the portal…

O-O-O

Back on Earthrealm, Smoke had found Sub-Zero's unconscious body left alone. He ran up to his friend and shook him awake.

"Sub-Zero! Sub-Zero! Are you alright?" Smoke shouted.

"Uh…" Sub-Zero groaned, as his eyes opened. "Smoke?" with another groan, he sat up. "Where are we?"

"Back on Earth. Raiden got us to the portal." Smoke explained. "How did you get here?"

"I-I don't know. I just remember being attacked by Reptile and then… nothing." Sub-Zero said, unbeknownst to them, his savior, Scorpion watched them from a ruined architect above, it was time for him to return to the Netherrealm, giving Sub-Zero one last look, he spoke before walking through the portal.

"Live well, Lin Kuei Warrior…"

Sub-Zero and Smoke stood up. "Shang Tsung… we failed, he still lives…" Sub-Zero said, shamefully. Smoke bowed his head in shame. "We need to return to the Lin Kuei Temple, come on Smoke." And with that, the two ninja vanished into the shadows, but neither was prepared for what lay in store for them when they would return to the Lin Kuei Temple.

Jax tried to get some handcuffs around Kano's wrists. "OK, creep. You're gonna pay for your crimes once and for all!"

"Not today, Jax! Not today!" Kano said, kicking himself free from Jax's grasp and knocking Sonya away.

"No!" Sonya shouted as she got to her feet. "He's getting away Jax!"

"Damn it!" Jax shouted, soon they were both on the heels of Kano, who just barely made it back through the portal to Outworld.

Just after Kano made it through, Raiden came out and the portal shut.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Sonya shouted, kicking her feet into the dirt. "That bastard got away again!"

"Yeah, but he'll be skewered by Shao Kahn's army when he gets back." Jax said, turning to Sonya.

"I don't know, Jax… somehow I doubt we've seen the last of him…" Sonya said, bowing her head slightly.

"Yeah…" Jax conceded. "I kinda have the same feeling."

"Hey guys, come on!" Johnny Cage said, trying to brighten up the move. "The damsel's saved and it's a happy ending couldn't ask for anymore!" Cage turned to Liu Kang, who stood to the side with his fist clenched. "That was awesome, Liu! Just like a real movie hero!"

Liu Kang sighed sadly. "No, Cage… in the movie, the hero always saves the girl…"

Shocked, Cage stepped back. "Man, I guess I shouldn't have said anything… sorry man… Hey, I'm sure she'll be ok."

"Yeah…" Liu Kang said, flatly.

"Don't worry about her, Liu Kang." Kung Lao said, walking towards Liu and putting his hand on his shoulder. "She can take care of herself, she proved me wrong, you know."

Liu Kang chuckled slightly.

"I'm afraid you don't have much time to rest…" Raiden said, a grim tone in his voice. "This won't stop their invasion."

"Invasion?" Sonya asked, confused.

In a few moments, Raiden had told Sonya everything; she was just as shocked as the others were when they learned.

"We should get back to America." Jax said, turning to Sonya. "Let our superiors know… we gotta get ready. Raiden, could you open a portal to America?"

"I can do that, Jax." Raiden said, as a portal appeared behind him.

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys, I gotta back to Hollywood and finish my movie." Cage said, walking up behind them.

"How can you think about making movies at a time like this?" Sonya said, angrily.

"Hey, I wasn't the one tied up for the past few days." Cage grinned.

"That wasn't my fault!" Sonya shouted.

Johnny Cage and Sonya bickered all the way back to America, while Jax only sighed.

Later, on the Lei Tei of where the Wu Shi Academy once stood. Raiden put a medal around Liu Kang while Kung Lao stood to the side and watched.

"For your victory over Shang Tsung in the tournament, I bestow you this medal." Then Raiden placed a second medal around Liu Kang. "For your victory over Shao Kahn, you have once again proven yourself worthy as Earthrealm's champion and hero."

"Thank you, Raiden." Liu Kang said, bowing.

"Kung Lao." Raiden said, turning to the warrior who bowed upon being called upon. "I thank you for fighting for Earthrealm in the Outworld Tournament and I can only hope you will be an ally for us in the near-future."

"When the Outworld forces come, Raiden." Kung Lao started. "I vow to fight for Earthrealm to repel them."

"I'm sorry that I don't have a medal to give you…" Raiden started.

"I don't deserve one." Kung Lao said. "Liu Kang was the real hero of this battle."

Raiden nodded slightly as Liu Kang walked over. "Raiden, what about Kitana?"

"I don't know, Liu Kang." Raiden said, solemnly.

"I couldn't save her..." Liu said, sadly.

"She made a choice." Raiden said. "Which is what you will have to do in the near-future, Liu Kang. Great sacrifice lies ahead of us and I know you will be able to face them, Liu Kang…" Raiden finished as he placed his hand on Liu Kang's shoulder, who offered a small smile.

Hours later, after Raiden had already left, Liu Kang and Kung Lao finally buried their fallen Shaolin brothers, with gravestones marked for all of them, as Kung Lao paid a visit to his ancestor's grave and gave a modest bow.

"He was honored today, Kung Lao." Liu Kang said, walking over. "He'd be proud of you."

"Thanks." Kung Lao said, smiling, but then he sighed and looked away in shame.

"What's wrong?" Liu Kang asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Liu. I was wrong. The attack on the Shaolin Temples wasn't your fault." Kung Lao said, solemnly. "I was stupid. You're better than me, Liu. I know that now."

"I don't think that's entirely true." Liu Kang said, smiling.

Kung Lao smiled back, before he and Liu Kang got in front of the newly erected graves, both bowed their heads and prayed for safe passage to the afterlife for their Shaolin brothers.

"So what now? Is this the end of the White Lotus Society?" Liu Kang asked.

"No! We rebuild, starting today." Kung Lao declared.

"Yeah, these events were just fulfillment of my destiny… and yours." Liu Kang said.

"Yes, but our greatest challenges lie ahead of us…"

"No question there." Liu Kang said, as he and his friend turned and watched the sun set behind them. "Well, looks like we won't be rebuilding today."

He and Kung Lao couldn't help but give a good long laugh. Something they both needed.

"We'll find a way…" Liu Kang said, determined.

"Yeah…, but for now let's enjoy the time we have." said Kung Lao.

And with that, the two friends watched as the sun set in the sky, as they prepared to face the next part of their journey together…

THE END

Original Mortal Kombat 2 staff:

Ho Sung Pak as Liu Kang

Anthony Marquez as Kung Lao

Carlos Pesina as Raiden

Daniel Pesina as Johnny Cage/Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Reptile/Smoke/Noob Saibot

Katalin Zamiar as Kitana/Mileena/Jade

John Parrish as Jax

Richard Divizo as Baraka/Kano

Elizabeth Malecki as Sonya Blade

Phillip Ahn M.D. as Shang Tsung

Brian Glynn as Shao Kahn

Ed Boon as the voice of Scorpion

Steve Ritchie as the voice of Shao Kahn

Design and Software: Ed Boon

Design and Graphics: John Tobias

Sounds and Music: Dan Forden

Additional Graphics: John Vogel

Sound Department:

Matt Booty

Dan Forden

Ed Keenan

Executive Producers:

Ken Fedesna

Neil Necastro

Hardware Design:  
John Lowe

Mortal Kombat created by Ed Boon and John Tobias

Mortal Kombat is a copyright of Midway.

Fanfic adaption by GCube45

Based on the original story by John Tobias

In the lower corridors of Shao Kahn's palace, a woman lay dead on a small bed. She appeared to be in her forties, but soon she would live again… Shao Kahn approached this woman, and brushed the side of her hair, so gently.

"Soon, Sindel, soon we will be together again…"


End file.
